Estel's Birthday
by shirebound
Summary: Sequel to “Reflections of the Past”. Mix together one puppy, one Tookish toddler, tween Frodo, a young gardener, and Bilbo. Add an unsuspecting Ranger who’s about to have a birthday. No slash, sex, violence, or profanity
1. Love at First Sight

I started working on this story six months ago then put it aside for awhile -- but the time has come for more fluff! This is a sequel to "Reflections of the Past" -- which took place at Bag End after Frodo had been living there for several years, and when the Bagginses' newly-adopted puppy livened up one of Aragorn's visits.

In this AU universe, begun in the story "Quarantined", Aragorn first met Frodo and Sam when Frodo was 22 and Sam was 11. They strongly bonded and became fast friends in a very short period of time, during a serious illness and subsequent adventure. I know that in "By Chance or Purpose" (another "Quarantined" sequel) Aragorn meets Pippin for the first time when the hobbits arrive in Bree, but... oh well. A very flexible universe, this!

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 1 -- Love at First Sight

February 28

.

"If that child is bitten, or nipped, or even frightened for a moment..."

"He won't be."

Bilbo looked doubtful. "There's no way to guarantee that, Frodo lad."

"But there is," Frodo said confidently. "I had a long talk with Scamp last night."

"Did you?" Bilbo asked in amusement.

"Bilbo," Frodo said patiently, "did you or did you not encounter talking spiders?"

"Yes, but---"

"I know Scamp is only nine months old, but don't you think a dog is smarter than a spider?"

"Frodo, that's not---"

"And since a dog is smarter than a spider, can you positively state that this wise beast isn't capable of understanding what I say?" Frodo crouched down to pat Scamp, who rolled onto her back.

"If I had known you would try outsmarting me at every turn, youngster," Bilbo sighed, "I would have left you at Brandy Hall. Or better yet, sent you off with Estel to fend for yourself in the Wild."

"You can still send me back," Frodo said casually, rubbing Scamp's tummy. "What a shame, though, since I wouldn't be able to make you any more of those oatmeal-raisin cookies you love so much."

"Hmmph." Bilbo beamed with pride at the tween before retiring to his study, chuckling to himself. If Paladin and Eglantine were willing to entrust Pippin into their care for a few days, he would see to it that their beloved only son was returned to them safe and sound.

"Don't you prove me wrong," Frodo addressed Scamp seriously. "Bilbo will be positively insufferable. Besides, Pip might just bite you back."

= = = =

It was early evening, and Pippin squealed with delight when he spotted Frodo and Bilbo standing in the open doorway of Bag End. He squirmed impatiently until his father lifted him down from the carriage and set the lad on the ground. At once, the toddler ran on tiny legs to his older cousin yelling, "Fwodo! Fwodo!"

"Is that my Pippin?" Frodo cried, catching the child up in his arms and swinging him about. "Look how you've grown!"

"Gwown!" Pippin giggled. "All gwown now!"

"Bilbo," Paladin sighed as his cousin came to greet him, "are you _certain_ you want to look after Pippin? He never stops moving, eating, or giggling, often all three at once."

"Of course I am," Bilbo replied with a laugh, shaking his cousin's hand.

"Bag End is so perfectly located between Tuckborough and Long Cleve," Paladin mused. He unloaded several small carpetbags and an overflowing box of toys. "After I retrieve Eglantine from her visit there, we'll swing by to pick up the lad on our way home."

"Paladin," Bilbo said, "I know that you could very well have left Pippin home with his sisters and family. Thank you for letting him come for a visit."

"_You're_ his family as well, Bilbo," Paladin smiled. "Once a Took, always a Took. And not only has Frodo positively flourished in your care, I know what a wonder he is with children. I used to watch him with Merry, always so patient and kind. And he took to Pippin instantly."

"It was mutual." The two older hobbits stood watching as Frodo walked about the garden with Pippin in his arms, naming the different flowers that would soon be blooming.

"Woses are my favowites, Fwodo! Woses sleeping now? Wake up, woses!"

"I know from your letter that your Ranger friend is due for a visit," Paladin continued, "which is fine. The Rangers have my deepest respect and thanks for all they do for us."

"You're a rare one, Paladin," Bilbo said quietly.

"Hello, Uncle Paladin," Frodo came to greet Pippin's father, one of the many cousins he had always called 'Uncle'. "We're having Pippin for supper. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Not eat _me_," Pippin giggled. "Eat _you_ for supper, Fwodo!"

"Can you believe it, Bilbo?" Frodo asked, his eyes shining. "It's been months since Pip's seen us, and he remembered me right away!"

"He's an intelligent lad, all right," Bilbo agreed.

"There's no denying that. Don't let him wear you out, Frodo," Paladin grinned. "Be good for Bilbo and Frodo, Pip," he continued, giving his son a hug and many kisses. Pippin nodded vigorously.

= = = =

Taking into account the excitement of arrival, unpacking (although 'scattering' was closer to the mark), and supper, Frodo had decided to wait until Pippin settled down a bit before introducing him to Scamp. With a finally-sleepy Pippin curled up in Bilbo's lap, listening to a story about buried treasure, Frodo went to his bedroom to retrieve Scamp and carried her over to the chair.

"Pippin," Bilbo said softly, "Frodo has something to show you."

Pip looked up at Frodo and smiled, then his eyes grew wide with wonder as he spied the wriggling bundle of golden-brown fur cradled in his cousin's arms. Frodo knelt next to the chair, close enough for the child to touch the pup if he chose, but far enough away so as not to frighten him. Pippin sat still as a statue.

"This is Scamp, Pip," Frodo said quietly. "Would you like to touch her and say hello?"

Pippin reached out his hand and touched the small dog, then pulled his hand back quickly. When nothing dreadful happened, he reached out again, this time resting his whole hand on Scamp's head. "Puppy," he giggled.

"Pat her," Frodo suggested, moving closer. "She likes to be rubbed behind her ears."

Pippin's tiny hand moved over the pup's head, clearly enjoying the soft, silky feel of the dog's fur and long ears. Frodo saw with relief that Scamp's tail had begun to wag a bit. When neither dog nor child appeared that they were going to bite the other, Frodo very slowly deposited Scamp into Bilbo's lap next to Pippin, where the pup sniffed at the child's tiny, jam-scented fingers, then began to lick them.

"Puppy puppy puppy!" Pippin crowed, trying to pull Scamp into his own lap by grabbing one ear and one leg.

"Gently," Bilbo warned. "You must be very, very gentle with her, Pip. Like this." He took hold of the boy's hands and showed him how to smooth them over the pup's back, rubbing and scratching. Scamp's tail began to thump in earnest at all the attention, and her eyes closed in utter peace. Frodo met Bilbo's eyes and smiled. So far, so good.

"Pip is fearless," Frodo marveled.

"He's a full-blooded Took," Bilbo explained with a sigh. "When he grows older, you'll see why Gandalf's always kept an eye on that side of the family."

"He picked you to go adventuring," Frodo pointed out. "Was it because you're a Took?"

"Half Took," Bilbo chuckled, "but _half_ has brought me enough upheaval as it is." He gently disengaged Pippin's hands from their exploration of Scamp's ears. "Time for bed, my little lad."

Pippin looked up at Bilbo in dismay. "Bed with puppy?" he asked plaintively. He suddenly yawned.

"I happen to know that you can speak in sentences when you choose to, Peregrin," Frodo addressed the child with mock severity. "Can you say, 'Please, cousin Frodo, may I sleep in your bed with Scamp, just for tonight?'" Pippin just giggled at Scamp, who was simultaneously trying to roll onto her back and wriggle into the child's lap.

"Love at first sight." Frodo got to his feet and pointed down the hallway -- which Scamp recognized as the signal to jump off the chair and dash down the corridor to wait for Frodo to arrive in 'their' room. "I hope that Pip takes to Estel this quickly."

"Let's hope that Estel takes to _him_," Bilbo said with a smile. He put the book down and stood up with his sleepy burden in his arms. "He comes here to find a little peace and quiet, you know."

"I know," Frodo grinned. "Perhaps someday, he'll actually find some!"

-- TBC --

There _will_ be a physical description of wee!Pippin in Chapter 2 -- I thought it would be more fun if it was from Aragorn's POV.


	2. Getting Acquainted

My goodness, thank you so much, everyone. Let the fluff fest continue! Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Notes: According to Appendix D of The Return of the King, the Shire Calendar assigns 30 days to each month (with the exception of extra days around midsummer and Yule). My thanks to Ariel3 and Kookaburra for advice about horses and what they like to eat. This chapter references "Quarantined" Chapter 11, and "Reflections of the Past" Chapter 2.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 2 -- Getting Acquainted

February 30

x

Sam spotted the rider approaching, and waved happily. As Aragorn and Arthad came abreast of the tree under which Sam waited -- the large, old tree standing alone in the field between Bagshot Row and Bag End -- Sam put a finger to his lips, motioning that the Ranger should be quiet. He pointed up into the tree's branches. Bringing his horse to a halt next to the hobbit child, Aragorn smiled and reached down. With a huge grin, Sam took the large hand and found himself being pulled up, up, until he was seated in front of the Ranger.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Estel," Sam whispered.

"And it is good to see you, Sam," Aragorn replied. "Should we wake him?"

Frodo lay fast asleep, lying in one of the tree's somewhat hollowed-out branches. A book lay on his chest, and one arm dangled limply from the branch. From where Sam now sat, Frodo lay at eye level, just a foot away.

"Mr. Frodo hasn't been getting much sleep," Sam said quietly. "But I expect he'll tell you all about it." He smiled up at the Ranger. "He's been waitin' for you, sir, so it's all right to wake him up, if you like."

Aragorn nudged Arthad forward, until the horse's great head was just inches away from Frodo's face. The horse nudged the tween with his nose, snuffling and lipping the lad's hair. Frodo's eyes flew open, and he yelped with surprise at the large, horsey face so close to him.

"You have accused me of always arriving when you're asleep, Frodo," Aragorn said in a stern voice. "However, you seem to leave me little choice."

With a joyous laugh, Frodo sat up. Aragorn grinned and pulled Frodo into his arms for a hug, then dismounted and lifted both boys down to the ground.

"Estel," Frodo said happily, "you always show up at the most interesting times. You're not the only visitor at Bag End."

"Whatever have you adopted this time?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you remember, when we were ill, and I told you about my new cousin, Peregrin? The one who's to be Thain someday?"

"Ah, yes," Aragorn said quietly. "You said that the Thain looks after the Shire, 'until the King comes back'."

Frodo nodded. "Peregrin, or we call him Pippin, is staying with us for a few days." He smiled up at the Ranger. "You'll like him. He's very friendly, and curious about everything. And if you thought _Scamp_ was tiny, wait until you see Pip."

"Pip' sounds harmless enough," the Ranger smiled.

"Don't believe it for a second," Frodo sighed dramatically. "He just adores Scamp, and tries to lure her into mischief. It's always the little ones who cause the most trouble."

"Just what I was telling Gandalf the last time I saw him," Aragorn said casually. "It's always the little ones..."

"Are we back to that again?" Frodo asked in mock exasperation. "I'll have you know that I'm considered rather tall for my age."

Aragorn grinned. "I do believe that you have _both_ grown since last I saw you."

Both boys smiled proudly. Frodo had finally surpassed Bilbo in height, and Sam was 'growin' like a weed,' as his father would say.

Aragorn unpacked a few things from Arthad's saddle bags, and removed the horse's saddle and bridle. Freed of his burdens, Arthad began to graze enthusiastically upon the thick clover growing around the tree.

"It's all right, sir," Sam hastened to explain as Aragorn looked concerned. "We planted 'em for Ollie. It's been so warm, they're already bloomin'."

"You did that?" Aragorn's heart was warmed, as always, by the generosity and friendship of the young hobbits. "Thank you."

"_Sam_ did it," Frodo said truthfully. "I believe my only contribution was to keep him company while he worked out here."

The three friends sat down in the soft grass to talk.

"Frodo," Aragorn asked, "Sam told me that you haven't been getting much sleep. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," Frodo assured him. "It's just Pippin. Well, Scamp, really. Actually, it's both of them. Pip fell instantly in love with Scamp, and I didn't see any harm in letting him sleep in my bed with us." He shook his head. "That lasted one night. Pip is such a squirmy sleeper, I kept waking up to little arms or legs thrashing about. Of course, _he_ slept like a... like a contented Took. So _last_ night," he continued, "Bilbo and I set up a little bed _next_ to mine so he could be near Scamp, but not disturb me."

"Sounds reasonable," Aragorn commented.

"It turns out that Scamp's appointed herself Pippin's guardian," Frodo sighed. "Every time that child sighed or whimpered or even giggled in his sleep, Scamp woke up, jumped over to his bed to check on him, then jumped back to mine and fell instantly back to sleep." He yawned.

"It's a problem to be sure, Mr. Frodo," Sam said seriously.

"Scamp's very protective around Pippin," Frodo continued. "Pip's so small, I think Scamp believes that we've brought another puppy home."

"That may very well be true," Aragorn said thoughtfully. "Dogs assign a hierarchy to their 'pack', and if you treat Pippin with gentle care, Scamp just might consider him a 'pup' that needs looking after." He saw Sam's puzzled look. "Hierarchy means an order of ranking, Sam," the Ranger explained.

"I understand," Sam nodded. "It's like in a family, where there's parents at the top and babies at the bottom."

"That's right," Aragorn said approvingly.

"I wonder what Pip will think of you," Frodo mused, eyeing the Ranger.

"I'll try not to frighten the child, Frodo. He might be shy around someone so tall."

Sam and Frodo exchanged amused looks, then both boys started laughing.

"Master Pippin's smart as a whip," Sam grinned, "and a joy to be around -- but I don't think anyone would ever call him 'shy'. Do you, Mr. Frodo?"

"Never," Frodo declared. "Pip embraces everything as an adventure. He hasn't shown the least trace of being homesick, and he never gets bored. Why, I remember on his last birthday, when he had finally learned to walk, and he got into the..." Frodo suddenly stared at Aragorn with a gleam in his eyes. "Estel, when is _your_ birthday?" he asked.

"My birthday?" Aragorn asked, startled.

"You told me it was in March," Frodo reminded him.

"So I did," Aragorn said. 'You have an amazing memory, Frodo. Is it March already? Out in the wild, I tend to lose track of time."

"March 1 is tomorrow."

Aragorn grinned suddenly. "Is it? March 1 _is_ my birthday."

"Wonderful" Frodo cried delightedly. "We'll certainly have to do something to celebrate. We could go camping! There's a beautiful place near The Water, just a short walk from Bag End. Scamp loves it there. I'd like to go farther, but we'll have Pip with us. Maybe you can come, Sam. We could pack up all the---"

"I appreciate you wanting to celebrate," Aragorn interrupted, amused, "but shouldn't we ask Bilbo's permission first? And that of Sam's parents?"

"They'll say yes," Frodo said airily. "It's for your birthday! Besides, our _first_ camping trip was fun, wasn't it? And this is so close! What could possibly happ---"

"Frodo," Aragorn cautioned him, "the last time you said that, I almost drowned -- and we both nearly froze to death."

"But it's warm! This has been 'the warmest February in many a year,' according to Sam's dad," Frodo said reasonably. "And The Water is just a foot deep where we're going. Really, it's just a short walk over The Hill. There's trees and soft sand, and ducks... I was going to take Pip to see it, anyway. This is perfect!"

"You're nothing but trouble, Frodo Baggins," Aragorn sighed. "I have no idea why I come here."

"For the food," Frodo replied.

"Ah yes," Aragorn laughed, getting to his feet. "That must certainly be it."

"I should be getting' home," Sam said regretfully. "Can I help you brush Ollie later, Mr. Estel?"

"That would be wonderful," Aragorn said with a smile. "He's missed you, Sam."

Sam started toward home, and Frodo and Aragorn continued up The Hill. Stooping low to enter Bag End, the Ranger found that he needed to watch where he stepped. The floor of the usually orderly parlor was littered with brightly-colored toys of all sizes and shapes. The lowest areas of shelves, cabinets, and cupboards had been emptied -- in an attempt, Aragorn assumed, to childproof the dwelling -- and even Bilbo's sword had been removed.

Frodo saw the Ranger's eyes rest on the empty place above the mantle, and grinned. "There's no way Pippin can climb so high, even on a chair," he said. "It's impossible. But you just never know, especially with a Took." Assuming that the name 'Took' explained everything, he pointed to someone peering at them from behind a chair.

Frodo had grown since they'd met, and had likely reached his full height -- a few inches taller than Bilbo. From what Aragorn had seen of adult hobbits, Frodo would be considered taller than most -- but he still only reached Aragorn's waist. He could see that this child, Pippin, didn't even reach _Frodo's_ waist, which put the tot at what the Ranger estimated to be perhaps a foot and a half high -- if that. Why, he could pop this wee one into one of his boots, and there would be room to spare. Frodo had called Pippin 'tiny', which told the Ranger that this lad might be a bit undersized, for a hobbit child.

Pippin stood watching him quietly. Aragorn smiled at the toddler, then slowly lowered himself to the floor. Finally he lay down on his stomach to get a better look, and the now-giggling child promptly came to within a foot of the Man and did the same. The Ranger inspected the little face in front of him. He saw a tousled mop of curly, golden-brown hair, a pale complexion, and a faint sprinkling of freckles. Intelligence and curiosity sparkled out of eyes nearly as green as Frodo's were blue. Frodo and Sam had been correct -- there wasn't a trace of fear or hesitation in the lad's manner.

"Hello," Pippin said.

"Hello, Pippin," Aragorn said softly. "My name is Estel. I'm a friend of Frodo and Bilbo's."

"Estel," Pippin said the name thoughtfully. "Are you hungwy? Fwodo said I could help make lunch." He sat up, then suddenly scrambled to his feet. "What's that?" The toddler lunged forward to touch Aragorn's beard and nearly toppled over.

As Aragorn pulled the tot closer so the tiny fingers could examine his whiskers, he looked up at Frodo with a puzzled look. It wasn't unusual for young children to have trouble with a consonant or two, but...

"Frodo," Aragorn asked softly, "are you certain that this child is speaking the Common Tongue?"

"It takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" Frodo asked with a grin.

"Tooks have a unique way of speaking," Bilbo chuckled, coming into the room. "Soon you won't have any trouble understanding everything this rascal says, and you'll be sorry you ever learned. A more insatiable lad I've never met."

"A most distinctive accent," Aragorn agreed. He sat up with Pippin in his arms, the boy's fingers now tracing their way around the large, silver star pinned to his cloak. "It is good to see you again, my friend," he smiled at Bilbo. "You have a houseful this week."

"Our home is always open to you, Estel. We're glad to see you."

"Come on, Pip. Let's get lunch ready." Frodo motioned toward the kitchen, and Pippin wriggled out of Aragorn's arms and ran to Frodo's side.

All at once, Scamp came running into the room, looking for Pippin. She skidded to a stop upon seeing Aragorn, still sitting on the floor, and to everyone's amazement, instantly turned tail and ran as fast as she could out of the parlor and down the corridor to Frodo's room. Before anyone had time to question the odd behavior, the pup came dashing back with her favorite pull-toy in her mouth. She deposited the knotted-together rag in front of Aragorn, and pranced about him excitedly, wagging her tail furiously.

"I think she remembers you," Bilbo said with a huge grin. Aragorn laughed delightedly, picked up one end of the rope, and shook it gently. Scamp grabbed the other end with her teeth and growled, ready to do battle.

x

-- TBC --

**Aiko-chan**: If _this_ story doesn't cause death-by-fluff, nothing I write ever will.

**Ainu Laire**: Wow, thanks for putting aside the Aragorn!angst need (temporarily, at least). This story is definitely anti-angst.

**angelsflame265**: If I can stop Pippin from wriggling and giggling for even a moment, I'll send him to you.

**AshNight2**: I was afraid this would be _too_ sweet. Thank you!

**Auntiemeesh**: I must have been in fluff withdrawal, because I'm having way too much fun writing this.

**Azaelia**: Such enthusiasm! Thank you.

**Breon Briarwood**: Estel may not find Bag End a quiet vacation spot, but he must enjoy his visits immensely or he wouldn't keep coming back!

**Catmint**: I'm afraid things might just have to get even cuter. Hope we can all stand it...

**Christina B**: Thanks, Christina! I love wee hobbits, and Pippin is just too much fun to write.

**Claudia**: It's such fun to write AragornHobbitFluff! It's nice to give them all a break from saving the world and worrying about anything more than what's for dessert, and what time is breakfast?

**cpsings4him**: If my wee!Pip and Fwodo gives you even a fraction of the squeeful joy your Fwo and Unga Bee give me, I'll be thrilled.

**DreaminofLorien**: Someone melted! My work here in done. :)

**Elven Kitten**: Glad you're enjoying the cute! Much more to come.

**Elwen**: Hee hee. I don't quite know what state Bilbo (or any of them) will be in by the end of the story, but it'll be fun finding out together.

**fadagaski**: I was afraid that this story was going to be _too_ cute (and I'm sure that there are some folks who think it is). Thanks so much for the awwwwwwwww.

**GamgeeFest**: I'm so happy that everyone's willing to be buried in fluff! (And thank you for going out of your way to review.)

**Gayalondiel**: Wheee! What fun to share this fluff-fest with you.

**girlofring**: Yes, even at age three, there's no suppressing the bold nature of a full-blooded Took!

**Grav**: This is most _definitely_ a Happy Hobbit Puppy Story. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Gray Wonderer**: I'll try to keep it fun! Thanks so much for reading.

**grumpy**: This _is_ quite a mix of ages, races, and species, isn't it? All united by a love of birthday cake.

**Hai Took**: I couldn't resist seeing what happened if Aragorn met wee!Pip in this AU universe. I don't think even a seasoned Ranger stands much of a chance against such determined, fluffy hobbityness, do you? :) And yes, Frodo's learned to be quite a masterful (but gentle) tease, and can definitely hold his own with Bilbo at last.

**Hollie**: What a wonderful welcome for a new story! --bounces with you--

**illyria-pffyffin**: I'm feeling _much_ better about posting this fluff-fest! Thank you.

**InuEnki**: I had no idea so many people would welcome the "Quarantined" universe back so enthusiastically. Thank you _so_ much. And thank you, as well, for so many reviews for other stories! What a thrill to know that 'older' stories are still being read and enjoyed.

**Iorhael**: Yes, you were first! The first review for a new story is always soooo important.

**Laughing Half Elf**: I'm afraid this story is going to be just _full_ of Pippin, as difficult as I know that will be for you to endure.

**Leah**: This story should have _plenty_ of Pippin for you.

**Leah Beth**: Hope you enjoyed the Aragorn-Pippin meeting; it was fun to write.

**Leia Wood**: I have to agree that Pippin is rather cute. That irrepressible Tookish toddler!

**Lily the Hobbit**: I just couldn't resist seeing what wee!Pip and wee!doggie would get into, together. What fun for them, and for us.

**lovethosehobbits**: You sweetie! I never know if a story's going to be short or long, but I'll try to keep it fun.

**Maura Labingi**: Yes, I decided that Pippin, even as a toddler, would probably not suffer from a terribly shy personality. Glad it seems realistic!

**Meldewen Ilce**: You're such a sweetie, Amy. Thank you. (And you're right, let's just pretend that neither Pippin nor Aragorn remembers a thing about this meeting, later in Bree!)

**Melilot Hill**: Yes, this story's been a long time coming! Other things kept demanding to be written first, but now it's all-puppy, all-the-time until I'm finished.

**my-fool-of-a-took**: I debated whether or not to write toddler Pippin as shy, but I just couldn't imagine such a thing!

**Mysterious Jedi**: You're absolutely correct that the British 'biscuit' would be more accurate than the American 'cookie'. I'm as careful as I can be in my writing, but not to the extent of being overly concerned that an 'Americanism' slips in here or there. I'm an American and so is my beta-reader (my mom), so there were cookies in "Quarantined" and cookies in this story -- hopefully it's not _too_ distracting for the readers.

**Nesuto**: I'm so happy that you're enjoying these stories. I'll keep 'em coming!

**nightbug08**: Thanks, nightbug! I suspect this story will remain rather 'cute'.

**Parker**: You're squealing! Oh my, if you're a dog/hobbit/Ranger-loving woman, you've come to the right story.

**pebbles66**: Thank you, pebbles!

**Pearl Took**: If you've been needing some sweetness, you've come to the right story. I have to shake the fluff out of the keyboard just to type this.

**Pipspebble**: I hope you're right, and that the story continues to get better. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.

**Pipwise Brandygin**: Thank you _so_ much for your enthusiasm. It makes me happy to write light and gentle stories for the characters we love.

**Raven Aorla**: I'm doing my best to make this a 'cuddly' story!

**RogerGamgee**: Hope you enjoyed the Aragorn-Pippin meeting.

**Scifirogue-klutz**: Yes, little Pip is here! Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Singing Wolf**: I really missed the Aragorn-Bilbo-Frodo relationship from the "Quarantined" universe, too! It's such a joy to return to it. Yes, Frodo's learned to be quite a masterful (but gentle) tease, and can definitely hold his own with Bilbo at last. And thank you for the story idea! You never know...

**Tathar**: Thank you for highlighting that piece of conversation between Frodo and Bilbo; I like showing that Frodo is feeling more self confident and is able to tease and spar with Bilbo, and enjoy it -- and sometimes even win.

**The Burninator Named Trogdor**: Now that's one cool username. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!


	3. Dueling Bagginses

I've had some questions about Pippin's "Tookish" accent. To the best of my knowledge, Prof. Tolkien never said or wrote anything that specifically said that the Tooks spoke any differently than anyone else in the Shire. Peter Jackson cast someone with a Scottish accent to play Pippin, which helped to give the feeling of the "clan" nature of the Tooks. Wonderful, wonderful casting idea. I thought it would be fun to bring that 'accent' into this story.

My thanks to Kookaburra for advice about traveling times between Bag End and Long Cleve.

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 3 -- Dueling Bagginses

February 30

x

"Milk, please," Pippin said to Bilbo.

Aragorn was impressed with Pippin's manners, and as the lad giggled and chattered his way through luncheon, he realized that he was no longer finding any difficulty understanding the child's unique speech patterns.

Bilbo saw the Ranger watching Pippin, and leaned closer to the Man. "His father advised us to disguise all vegetables in the forms of soups, stews, and breads," he said quietly, "so we planned ahead. It works wonders."

Lunch was as Aragorn remembered all meals to be at Bag End -- full of talk and laughter and (most assuredly) food in delicious and plentiful quantities. Pippin, in his tiny overalls and shirt, sat ensconced in a high, padded chair that Frodo explained had been borrowed from the Gamgees. Aragorn had expected the tot to be as messy an eater as most children he had known, but Pippin pursued each bite with the same determined enthusiasm as he seemed to attack everything. The stray bit of food that _did_ escape his tiny hands or spoon -- not always by accident -- was happily cleaned up by Scamp, who sat between Frodo and Pippin, waiting patiently for tasty tidbits to come her way.

"Scamp has grown," Aragorn observed, watching with amusement as Frodo surreptitiously fed the pup a bit of meat from his sandwich. "I fear that next time I visit, she will have grown even more -- around the middle."

"She's also learned a few things," Frodo declared. He held his hands out so Scamp could see them, then brushed them together in an "all finished" motion. To Aragorn's surprise, the pup walked away from the table and lay down in a warm corner of the room.

"When I do that," Frodo explained, "she knows there won't be any more 'snacks' from the table."

"I wonder if hobbits can be taught to do that," Aragorn said, brushing his hands together in Frodo's direction.

"Hmmph."

Finishing off his lunch with a small bowl of apple pudding, Pippin suddenly yawned in the middle of a sentence and sat blinking drowsily.

Frodo stood up. "Time for someone's nap," he crooned. "I'll settle him down and come back so we can talk. Bilbo, you won't believe what day tomorrow is." Smiling at Aragorn, Frodo left the room with Pippin in his arms, Scamp following closely behind.

"Do I want to know what he's up to?" Bilbo asked Aragorn.

"Let's just say that Frodo has a plan about how to spend tomorrow," Aragorn grinned. "And tomorrow night."

"That lad is _full_ of plans," Bilbo chuckled.

Frodo tucked Pippin into his own bed, and lay down next to him for a few minutes.

"Do you know what a birthday is, Pip?" Frodo asked.

The tot nodded. "Mewwy had one once. He had to dwess up, and I got a pony." With that, Pippin leaped out of bed and started rooting through his box of toys.

Frodo knew that Pippin had witnessed plenty of birthdays at the Great Smials, including those of his sisters and parents -- but he wasn't surprised that Merry's remained the most memorable to the lad. A more instant bond between cousins Frodo had never before witnessed.

Finding the gift that Merry had given him, Pippin clutched it tightly and climbed back into bed to show his cousin. Frodo smiled when he saw that Pippin held a soft, somewhat shapeless toy nearly as big as he was. Its lineage was somewhat unclear, but it had originally more likely been a cow than a pony. Someone -- probably Pippin's mother -- had knitted the stuffed animal a green sweater and matching cap.

"That's very nice," Frodo said. "You'll meet another animal tomorrow, called a horse. His name is Arthad, but Sam calls him Ollie. A horse is like a very, very big pony, and Arthad belongs to Estel."

"_Estel's_ vewy, vewy big," Pippin yawned. "Will I gwow that big?"

"Not that big," Frodo smiled, "but you have a lot of growing left to do."

"Estel was pwaying wuff with Scamp," Pippin frowned. "He should be gentle."

"I know it _looked_ 'rough'," Frodo explained, "but that's the way they have fun together. Estel and Scamp like each other very much. Did you see how she brought him her rope-toy so she could tug on it? That's a game she likes to play with him. As long as Scamp's tail is wagging, you know she's enjoying herself, and isn't hurt or angry. Estel has been Scamp's good friend since she came to live with Bilbo and me."

"They're fwiends?"

'Yes." Frodo smiled at the sleepy tot. "Do you think Estel can be _your_ friend, too? He's very nice, and knows all kinds of wonderful stories. Tomorrow is his birthday, and we're going to spend a lot of time with him."

Pippin nodded. "Will Estel have to dwess up?" he murmured, fighting to stay awake.

"No," Frodo smiled.

"Will we have cake?"

"Yes," Frodo whispered. "Shhh, now." He kissed Pippin's forehead, and the toddler closed his eyes and snuggled down into the blankets, curled around the stuffed 'pony'.

Frodo stood up and grinned at Scamp, who was watching them both from the extra bed that had been set up for Pippin.

"Keep an eye on him," Frodo said, giving Scamp a pat. The pup's tail thumped as she lay her head on her paws, her bright eyes glued to the sleeping child.

x

The conversation coming from the dining room was quiet, but Frodo's sharp ears picked up the hushed voices.

"... grown so much, Bilbo, and not just physically. Frodo's confidence and self-assurance are so much stronger than when we first met."

In his nine years as an orphan in Brandy Hall, Frodo had overheard more conversations about his welfare than he cared to remember. _Poor lad, what's to become of him? ... Find him a trade, and quickly... Much too spirited... What would his parents think? ... Don't coddle the boy, he needs to get on with things ... Are you talking about that Baggins lad? Such a shame..._

"I know," Bilbo was saying, his voice warm and happy. "He's come amazingly far. I'm so proud of him."

"You have every right to be, Bilbo. He's a remarkable lad. Years ago, Gandalf told me that he recognized something special in Frodo, and I fully agree."

Frodo paused in the hallway as tears sprang to his eyes. Knowing that the people whose opinions he valued most were proud of him, filled his heart with such joy, he feared it would burst. Hastily composing himself, he made a small scuffling sound and smiled as the conversation instantly turned to doings outside the Shire and gossip from Bree.

"Now then," Frodo said briskly as he rejoined Aragorn and Bilbo, "let's talk. Bilbo, tomorrow is Estel's birthday!"

"Is it?" Bilbo asked, turning to Aragorn with a grin.

"Bilbo," the Ranger said hastily, "please don't think I _planned_ this. I didn't even know tomorrow's date until Frodo told me."

"So I was thinking," Frodo continued, "that we could spend the day -- and night -- by The Water. You know the place, Bilbo, just over The Hill to that grove of trees where I take Scamp? It's not even two miles away, and _so_ beautiful. Pip would love it, and maybe Sam could come, too?"

Bilbo looked thoughtful. He was responsible for Pippin, but if the weather held, he couldn't see any harm in an outing -- especially to a location so near Bag End. They would need to keep a close eye on the child, but that was as true under a roof as under the stars. On the other hand, if he said "yes" immediately... where was the fun in that? A Baggins loved a good, satisfying verbal tussle, and Frodo had come far in _this_ department, as well.

Bilbo adopted his most serious and concerned expression. "There is much to consider, Frodo," he said gravely. "What if Pippin's parents arrive early?"

"Bilbo," Frodo said patiently, "it's at least a two day carriage ride to Long Cleve, and at least two days back. Uncle Paladin probably isn't even _there_ yet. Besides, the Road passes right by where we'll be. If they return while we're still out there, they'll see us!"

"And if they don't?"

"We can leave them a note on the front door."

"What if Estel was looking forward to a few nights sleeping in a real bed?"

"We can take bedding with us," Frodo persisted.

"That family of ducks scarcely needs a three year old chasing after them."

"I was able to teach Scamp not to chase them," Frodo countered. "I'm sure we can keep Pip from frightening them off."

Aragorn was looking from one hobbit to the other, amused and not a little impressed. Watching Frodo and Bilbo spar was like watching a well-played chess match; they were truly well matched, and that these two were related there could be no doubt.

"Pippin may be frightened, Frodo," Bilbo said, playing his last card. "I doubt he's ever spent a night outdoors before."

Frodo grinned, and Bilbo chuckled in defeat. They both knew that Pip would have fun anywhere, as long as he was warm, fed, loved, and kept busy.

"We'll pack lots of food," Frodo said, starting to plan. "We'll have a campfire, and... oh Bilbo, I know you're worried about Pip, but it's only for one night. What a perfect place to watch the star showers! And it's so close to home! And what _are_ you thinking about so hard, Estel?"

"How Bilbo hasn't been tempted to throttle you, youngster," Aragorn replied, shaking his head.

"I may be _tempted_ once in a while," Bilbo laughed, "but I would hate for life to go back to being as dull as it was before."

"The star showers _are_ truly beautiful this year," Aragorn mused.

"Very well, Frodo," Bilbo agreed. "If the weather is just as warm and clear tomorrow, we'll spend the night at The Water."

Frodo suddenly looked up at Aragorn. "Bilbo told me that the Elves know all about the stars. Why are there star showers sometimes? Could they be... _falling_?" he asked curiously. "How could stars fall from the sky?"

"Tomorrow night, as we watch, we can talk about it," Aragorn replied. "I'll tell you what the Elves believe is happening, all right?"

"I'd love that," Frodo said, his eyes shining.

"Thank you both for a wonderful lunch," Aragorn said, rising to his feet. "I need to see to Arthad. Where does Sam live? He wanted to help brush him."

"I'll walk down to Bagshot Row and see if the boy's parents will allow him to accompany us tomorrow," Bilbo said, also standing. "If he's not busy, I'll send him down to the field. I need to arrange for a pony and cart for this little expedition, as well."

"Thank you, Bilbo." Frodo began to clear the table. "I'll start gathering things together. We should probably bring a few tents, and something to wash Pip in, since he can't even stay clean _indoors_. Oh, and we _must_ have a birthday cake!"

"Frodo, please don't fuss," Aragorn said with concern. "This 'short walk over The Hill' seems to be growing into quite a complex operation."

"I know," Frodo said happily. "Now that I think about all the bedding, food, Pip's toys, extra clothes..." He laughed. "You'd better borrow quite a _large_ cart, Bilbo!"

x

-- TBC --

**Aiko-chan**: I'm smothering you in fluff, and you want more? How wonderful!

**Ainu Laire**: I didn't think to celebrate Aragorn's March 1 birthday this year, but now that I'm writing about it, I won't forget again!

**AM**: I'm glad you liked that scene with Aragorn on the floor examining Pippin, who was on the floor examining him. It was fun to write.

**angelsflame265**: Yes, that Tookish toddler is a giggler, all right. He's such fun to write.

**AshNight2**: Ah, we're all right then, safe on the "brink" of too sweet!

**Auntiemeesh**: What _is_ better than hobbit fluff? (Besides hobbit angst, hobbit h/c, hobbits hobbits hobbits...!)

**AutumnHeart**: Knowing that what I write makes someone smile makes me feel SO good! Thank you so much.

**Bookworm2000**: My goodness, you're right! The Great Smials must be a swirl of wonderful accents (at least as far as movie-Tooks go). I love that concept.

**Breon Briarwood**: You can't possibly want... _more_ fluff? (happily adds extra fluff to the story)

**Catmint**: Oh no, it's getting even cuter! Will we survive? I passed along your hugs to Ranger, hobbits, and puppy, and they're all grinning (and wagging).

**Claudia**: This story is a joy to write, and it makes me feel good that it's a relaxing read. I think we all need a break, now and then, from all the monsters (real and imagined) -- and to just wallow in puppies and hobbits (and big-hearted Rangers).

**cpsings4him**: Oh my, anything you ever draw from the "Quarantined" universe will be thrilling. I still can't quite believe that I have a "universe" at all! I do love it there. Oooh, if you ever want to give Baby Fwo a puppy, I'd melt beyond recognition. Your story has definitely set the "fluff standard", as far as I'm concerned.

**DreaminofLorien**: I love Estel, too! He's such a big softie around the hobbits.

**EllyBaggins**: Your excitement makes me so happy! Thank you. And oh, I love "mini pip".

**Elven Kitten**: Thank you! More 'cute', as requested, ma'am.

**esamen**: I remember how much you loved the "Quarantined" universe -- I'm so happy to be adding to it, and revisiting these characters. _Can_ we go there to live? Please?

**EternallyMine**: Thank you for saying that you missed this "Quarantined" universe -- so did I!

**fadagaski**: I agree, sometimes stories like this can balance out some of the 'angst and woe' in LOTR fanfiction. It's nice to just relax once in a while and know that, for a short time, everything will be fine.

**Firnsarnien**: I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! A tiny hobbit child really must seem _incredibly_ small to a Man.

**Frodo Freak2**: I can't promise Frodo hurt/comfort in such a fluffy tale as this, but if you're hungry for that type of story, feel free to e-mail me -- I can give you a list of my own stories, as well as others, with lots of Frodo h/c.

**GamgeeFest**: I do love that idea of wee!Pip getting lost in Aragorn's boot!

**girlofring**: Fluff indeed! Acres of it! :)

**Grav**: I _loved_ imagining the first meeting of big, scruffy Ranger and tiny, inquisitive Tookish toddler. What fun.

**grumpy**: Yes, Bilbo and Frodo were wise enough to "childproof" Bag End, as best they could. Tooks are very inquisitive hobbits, after all.

**Hai Took**: I had that same experience, years ago, with my dog -- she was forever jumping off the bed and back on, and then off, and it was hard to sleep! And... I never said that this little group would get into _trouble_, but I'm sure they'll have a wonderful time together.

**Ice Ember**: You've read _all_ my stories?? What a lovely compliment! Yes, Pippin shows up a lot in my stories (second only to Frodo and Aragorn, I think) -- he's a fun person to write about.

**illyria-pffyffin**: Believe it or not, I know someone who giggles in her sleep! It's hysterical. Thank you for your lovely words -- what a fun story this is to write.

**InuEnki**: I don't know that much about horses, so I'm glad the scene with 'Ollie' and Frodo rang true.

**Iorhael**: Yes, you were first again! How _do_ you do that? (gives you a Gold Reviewer Star)

**Jeodo Brandybuck**: I'm afraid I've stuffed this story full of _too_ much cute! Thank you for enjoying it.

**Lady Eleclya**: We _both_ have March birthdays! Maybe the hobbits will save us some cake.

**Laughing Half Elf**: You're _so_ brave to be enduring this Pippinish tale! What a trouper you are. :)

**Leah**: I can't imagine anyone _not_ bonding with Pip (or Scamp, actually). They're so cute together.

**Leia Wood**: Frodo is looking forward to this camping trip so much, I just can't disappoint him.

**Lily the Hobbit**: Believe me, I missed the Aragorn/Frodo sweetness as well. What a pleasure to be writing about them again.

**liptonrm**: I had to decide what to do about Scamp's 'puppyish' nature, and realized that Frodo and Bilbo must have done a bit of training and calming her down in the months they've been together -- if only to keep everything in Bag End not tied down from being chewed to shreds. I'm trying to show a noticeable growth in both Scamp and Frodo, in this chapter particularly, as would be true in real life, as time passes.

**lovethosehobbits**: Oooh, thank you for the hugs. _And_ for your wonderful stories.

**MaraJade**: Thank you so much, Mara. I didn't realize how much I missed this "universe" until I found myself longing to return to it.

**Maura Labingi**: Hugz for you too, Maura! Thank you so much for all the squee's. If any of my stories will render us over-fluffed, I fear it may be this one.

**melilot hill**: I'm so glad that Chapter 2 gave you a fluff-infusion when you needed it most.

**my-fool-of-a-took**: I agree -- in this "Quarantined" universe, Aragorn is a big softie around the hobbits! It's a fun way to write him.

**Mysterious Jedi**: I don't know yet if there will be _mischief_ afoot, but I suspect there will continue to be fluff. And plenty of it.

**Pearl Took**: Fluff fluff fluffiness! I'm so happy you're enjoying this, Pearl.

**Pipwise Brandygin**: Yay, you like it! There's something so endearing about big Ranger meeting tiny hobbit toddler, especially two such fearless souls as these.

**Quiet Infinity**: I'm so glad you've discovered "Quarantined"! What a joy it is to be adding to that universe, and revisiting the characters. I really missed them.

**RogerGamgee**: This story has so much fluff, I have to shake it out of my keyboard every ten minutes! Yes, I figured that Bilbo (being half Took) would anticipate Pippin's curious nature.

**Sandy K**: Thank you so much for highlighting that line about the "Common Tongue" -- I wasn't sure about it, since the Tooks' accent is probably a total movie-invention. But it sure is fun to play with.

**Scifirogue-klutz**: Yes, there's definitely a Shire-load of fluff in this story. If only we could _all_ visit Bag End (and its Rangers, toddlers, and puppies).

**Senta**: Every once in a while, our beloved characters just deserve a day off from angst and danger! It's fun to write such a relaxing, fun time for them.

**Shiho of the Shire**: It warms my heart to know that so many people find delight in this "universe", and maybe offers a small distraction from what we all have to face in real life, every day. Thank you.

**sielge**: Thank you so much for enjoying the "Quarantined" universe. I appreciate hearing that.

**SlightlyTookish**: I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

**TinkerBell420**: It's so wonderful to know that people are happy to revisit this"Quarantined" universe with me. I have a wonderful time writing it.

**Valto**: I'm so happy you're enjoying this. Believe me, I can barely type, there's so much fluff covering my keyboard!


	4. By The Water

Chapter Note: This chapter references "Quarantined" Chapters 16 and 19.

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 4 -- By The Water

March 1

x

"It's only one night, ma," Sam sighed. "I didn't take this many clothes when we went campin' for a _week_ last time."

"It wasn't still winter last time," Bell Gamgee said firmly, stuffing a warm cloak into the bag. "Early spring or not, just a couple hours away or not, you just never know, Samwise."

"Thank you for talkin' dad into lettin' me go," Sam said, giving his mother a sudden hug. "I don't know why Mr. Frodo likes havin' me around, but I'm surely glad he does."

"You're good for him," Bell said thoughtfully. "You show him what it could've been like."

"I don't understand," Sam said, puzzled.

Bell sat down and drew her young son into her lap. "Remember, before Mr. Frodo came to live here, when Mr. Bilbo told us about how his parents died?" Sam nodded. "He was 12 when that happened, Sam," his mother continued. "You're a big boy of 13 now."

"What's that got to do with anythin'?"

"Don't you see?" Bell asked, her eyes soft with compassion. "When Mr. Frodo was your age, he was orphaned, Sam. When he's with you, he sees what it would have been like to have his parents still with him, and grow up happy. He never got the chance."

"Oh," Sam whispered.

"You're sunshine on the flowers," Bell said softly, "you always have been. Mr. Frodo needs all the sunshine he can get. He laughs more when you're around, Sam -- even Mr. Bilbo's remarked on it." She pulled her youngest son into another hug. "You're a lucky one, Samwise Gamgee, and you have somethin' Mr. Frodo never had, and never will. He's drawn to it. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Sam nodded.

"It's wonderful that he's includin' you in his life, and showin' you things you'd never see otherwise. Make sure you mind your manners out there." Bell set her son on the floor and turned back to the packing. "Now, where's that hat of yours gone to?"

x

"Pony!" Pippin burst out with delight. He started running toward Arthad.

"Pip, wait." Frodo scooped up the child and began to walk slowly across the field toward the horse. "Remember how Scamp needed to get to know you first? Let's allow the... 'pony' to do the same. We must be very quiet so we don't startle him, all right?"

Pippin nodded. "I'll be quiet," he whispered.

Aragorn looked up and smiled as Frodo approached. Sam, grinning from ear to ear, was seated on Arthad, and Bilbo waited nearby next to the pony and cart he had borrowed.

It was a beautiful morning, as clear and warm as could be desired. Frodo's eyes were sparkling with happiness. He felt wonderful after a good night's sleep, brought on by how tired he was by evening. Aragorn had been astonished at how many bags, satchels, boxes, and bundles Frodo and Bilbo had filled in a few short hours. Frodo had even packed a small bag for Scamp, containing a few of the pup's favorite toys. Pippin had thought it a great game, 'helping' decide what food to pack by getting small tastes of likely breads and other savory treats.

Frodo kept a firm hold on Pippin as he came up to Arthad, and felt the tot cling to him a bit tighter as the horse loomed over them. Pippin didn't say a single word as the massive head came down to touch him briefly.

"He won't hurt you, Master Pippin," Sam said from his proud perch. "Ollie's gentle as a lamb."

"I know he's very big," Frodo said softly, "but he's a wonderful horse, and very gentle. See how he's letting Sam sit on him?" Pippin nodded, but made no attempt to touch Arthad.

"You weren't that eager to meet Arthad, yourself, Frodo," Aragorn said with a smile. "It takes time."

"You're right," Frodo grinned. He carried Pippin over to where Bilbo waited, and soon the toddler had forgotten his brief fright as he found himself nestled snugly into a portion of the cart piled with blankets and pillows. Frodo lifted Scamp into the cart next to Pippin, and the pup commenced to investigate all the bags and bundles before burrowing between them and practically disappearing.

Frodo climbed into the cart and settled himself next to Pippin. Although he would rather have walked next to Aragorn, Bilbo had been very clear that at no time was Pippin to be left alone on this trip -- especially not in a moving cart.

"We're ready, Estel," Bilbo called. Aragorn lifted Sam down from Arthad's back, and the lad joined Frodo in the cart.

"Here, Master Pippin," Sam said, taking the toddler's hand. "I'll show you how to count all these fingers you've got."

"You're so good with children, Sam," Frodo smiled in appreciation. "Pip needs to be occupied every second, it seems."

"Why, there's nothin' to it, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied. He pretended to eat one of the tiny fingers, which set Pippin off into a giggling fit. "I was this lad's age when Marigold was born, you know. I've had a lot of experience carin' for a young tot."

Bilbo climbed up into the front seat of the cart and urged the pony forward. As they travelled, Aragorn walked or rode beside them.

The "expedition" around The Hill to The Water didn't take long, and The Hill could still be seen to the southeast when Bilbo called a halt. As Frodo and Sam lifted Pippin down, Aragorn looked about with pleasure. The campsite was a grassy glade near a thick grove of trees. A sparkling stream flowed swiftly nearby. It was wide but shallow, and edged by tall reeds and grasses among which butterflies and tiny birds darted. Farther south, this same busy stream would flow into the Brandywine River. A wide strip of soft, sandy ground bordered the stream. There was no sound save for the tumble of water, birdsong, and a gentle breeze in the trees. The early spring had encouraged trees and bushes to put forth fresh green leaves, and a sweet fragrance filled the glade.

"The Shire is a wonderful place, Bilbo," Aragorn said, helping Bilbo release the pony from the cart.

"I know," Bilbo nodded. "Is it any wonder that my relations -- most of them, in any event -- believe me to be somewhat mad to wander off from time to time?" He looked up at the Ranger shrewdly. "The Shire is good for you, as well, I think. Perhaps your visits here give you a time to laugh and relax, and think of lighter issues than what dangers may threaten its helpless and unwary inhabitants."

"Hardly helpless," Aragorn said quietly. "Do you _never_ leave Bag End without that sword?"

"I didn't think anyone saw me pack it," Bilbo whispered. "Sting hung on the wall for 50 years, Aragorn, gathering dust, until we spent those days with you at Bindbale Wood."

Aragorn crouched down to Bilbo's eye level, the hobbit's rare use of his name capturing his full attention.

"Things change when you have loved ones to protect," Bilbo continued, looking into the Ranger's eyes. "Don't they?"

"Indeed they do," Aragorn agreed. "The Rangers protect the Shire as duty, Bilbo, and to keep a promise we made to Gandalf. But it is now more than duty, to me. Much more."

"I know."

x

After an excited frenzy of sniffing and exploring, Scamp raced toward the stream and, stopping well short of the water, began to dig happily in the soft sand. Frodo captured Pippin's hand just as the toddler was beginning to follow the pup.

"Pip," Frodo said, lifting the child into his arms, "there's something I need to show you. Do you see how Scamp is staying away from the water?" Pippin nodded as Frodo carried him to the edge of the stream. "Look." Frodo knelt, still holding tight to his young cousin. He motioned to a wealth of river-reeds a short distance away.

Pippin gasped and tried to wriggle free. "Ducks!" he cried. "Big ducks and babies, Fwodo!"

"I know," Frodo said. "We have to leave them be, Pip. We can't chase them or scare them. They're a family, and this is where they live. We need to let them swim and play on their own. Do you understand?"

Pippin looked sad. "We can't play with the duck babies?"

Frodo smiled. "If they come to us, we can touch them and let them get to know us. But they have to come to us first. We can't bother them. See how Scamp is staying away from them? She knows that it's fun to come here and dig, and play in the trees, but not to chase the duck family. It took a long time to teach her, but now she knows."

"But what if they get hungwy?"

"They eat worms and bugs." Frodo grinned as the toddler wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Sometimes they find tiny fish, and they eat plants, too. Pip, if we feed the baby ducks, they won't look for their own food, the kind that keeps them healthy and happy."

"No cake?"

"No cake."

"Can _we_ have cake? I don't want any bugs."

"No bugs for my Pippin," Frodo laughed. "You have to wait until after supper for the cake, though. It's for Estel's birthday, and he gets the very first piece."

Pippin put his mouth up to Frodo's ear. "What is it?" he whispered noisily.

"Strawberry," Frodo whispered back conspiratorily, "with lots of cream. We're going to put the milk and cream in the stream to keep them cold."

"Won't the ducks eat them?"

"No," Frodo smiled. "They'll be all covered up. Does strawberry cake meet with your approval, Peregrin Took?"

Pippin giggled and nodded.

"Good. Now, what did you learn about the ducks?"

Pippin looked at his cousin soberly. "I won't chase them, Fwodo. I pwomise."

"Good boy." Frodo let Pippin stand on his own, and he and the child were quiet for a few moments, watching the duck family glide smoothly among the reeds. "Come on," Frodo smiled, leading Pippin away. "You can help Scamp dig while we set up camp." He pulled a pail and large spoon from one of the bundles, then set Pippin down next to Scamp. Soon the lad was squealing with delight as the sand flew in all directions.

"Are you hungry, Estel?" Frodo asked as he and Sam began to set up the tents.

"Hungry?" the Ranger asked incredulously. "After that enormous breakfast?"

"Birthday breakfasts are always enormous," Bilbo explained. "You don't think we'd let you starve, do you?"

"Bilbo," Aragorn grinned as he set off to gather downed wood, "I believe a hobbit would invite a _troll_ to dinner if there was a danger of him starving."

"I nearly _did_ dine with trolls," Bilbo called after him with a laugh. "But we'll feed you just the same!"

-- TBC --

Chapter 5 will bring something... most unexpected!

x

**Aiko-chan**: Oh, a swimming pool of fluff! An ocean of fluff! How soft and warm and comforting, and... thank you for jumping in with me!

**Ainu Laire**: I could never forget the Baggins double-birthday, but indeed, I will never again forget the birthday of our esteemed King!

**angelsflame265**: Can you imagine what hobbits would pack, if they had a huge cart to fill up? Why, the food alone would probably fill most of it.

**aprilkat**: That's exactly how I originally planned "Quarantined" -- to show the Shire that Frodo was trying to save, and explain why Aragorn was so diligent in ensuring its protection. I'm glad that theme is still coming through.

**Auntiemeesh**: Yes, this whole "Quarantined" universe seems to be my way of helping Frodo to feel valued, loved, and very special. (And he loves your hugs!)

**Bookworm2000**: I have no idea if there could even _be_ shooting stars in the Middle-earth skies, but it's fun to think about.

**Breon Briarwood**: And how often does a grim, lonesome Ranger get a chance to be cheeky and teasing? What fun.

**Catmint**: Yes, I'm forced to admit that this is a quite the fluff-o-rama!

**cpsings4him**: You can't imagine how painful it was to write "By Chance or Purpose", where Aragorn had to watch all those awful things happen to his "little one" from this universe. I just want to shower them all with happiness and love.

**cuthalion**: I'm enjoying writing a continuum in these stories, where Frodo can mature, and his relationship with Bilbo (and Estel and others) has a chance to grow and develop.

**DreaminofLorien**: I'll try to slip in some Aragorn/Pip bonding soon!

**Elenar**: Yes, I'm afraid that Pippin is dreadfully cute in this story. The little rascal. :)

**EllyBaggins**: Thank you for liking Pip's stuffed toy! It doesn't matter what a toy looks like, as long as it's loved.

**Elven Kitten**: You sweetie. Thank you.

**Elwen**: This really is a _lot_ of fluff, isn't it? (I'd help you with that sneezing problem, but I'm too buried in the fluff myself to reach the tissues.) Thank you, Elwen.

**esamen**: I didn't deliberately plan to have a 'continuum' of stories that showed Frodo's growth in self confidence and maturity, but that's what seems to be happening! Let's see... I wouldn't call what will happen in this story "angst", but more a ruffling of the smooth, fluffy waters. For true angst, we'll have to wait until I get to that Barrow-wights story I've been trying to find time to write. (My goodness, I wouldn't think of drowning wee!Pip -- his parents would never let the Bagginses look after him again!)

**GamgeeFest**: I'm glad you like the fact that Frodo and Scamp are growing and maturing. I seem to have a "universe" going here, and it's only natural that people change as time passes.

**Gayalondiel**: You have no idea how happy it makes me to write something that makes you feel good, Gaya. No idea.

**Hai Took**: Pippin is three years old (it was mentioned briefly in Chapter 3). I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

**Ice Ember**: It _wasn't_ easy fitting everything into one cart, believe me!

**illyria-pffyffin**: Oh, thank you for mentioning all the details of Chapter 3 you liked. I try hard to really imagine things such as what kind of chair Pip would sit in at the table, and what toys he'd have.

**InuEnki**: I hope you got through Hurricane Francis in one piece! I've been sending all you Florida folks good thoughts (and virtual Rangers to help out).

**Lady Eleclya**: And happy half birthday to you! There's some hobbit cake in the next chapter, and I don't think anyone would mind if we had just a little taste...

**LaughingBrook**: Thank you for the lovely compliment.

**Leah**: Isn't fluff fun? I'm having a good time with this story.

**LilyBaggins**: I've missed writing about Aragorn and Frodo so much, Lily! Fluffy _or_ angsty, it's wonderful to be back in their world.

**Lily the Hobbit**: I used to do that "shoo" motion to my dog, and it worked wonders! It was fun having Aragorn try it on Frodo.

**lindahoyland**: It's such a joy to write a happy, relaxing time for our beloved characters.

**LinweP**: A "joyous and happy" story is exactly what I was hoping for; sometimes it's just nice to relax and have a good time. Thank you!

**lovethosehobbits**: It's _such_ a pleasure to write something "lighthearted".

**Maura Labingi**: I can't hide it any longer, Maura -- here there be fluff!

**my-fool-of-a-took**: I hope you won't be disappointed if there's no "disaster" -- I never promised anything but fluff! :)

**Mysterious Jed**i: Many thanks.

**Noldo**: Welcome to this "universe"! I'm so thrilled you're enjoying it.

**Parker**: Oh yes, feel free to squee!! That's a compliment!

**Pearl Took**: What a joy to brighten your day with fluff! And yes, it's fun to have a "Scottish" hobbit; I never had any problems accepting Billy Boyd's Pippin.

**pipspebble**: Oh Pip, I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much.

**Pipwise Brandygin**: It certainly is a challenge to think of something _different_ that might happen on one of these camping trips. I hate to be too repetitive.

**SlightlyTookish**: Can you imagine all the things Frodo must have heard, in his years at Brandy Hall? I'm sure not all of it was complimentary, and it's lovely to be able to write a conversation that he's _happy_ to overhear.

**Tathar**: Bilbo was so fond of poetry and speech-making, I can well imagine that he'd enjoy debate and verbal "tussling" -- and Frodo _is_ a Baggins, after all.

**Vilya0**: Actually, the "r" problem little Pip has with his speech is something you'll hear with a lot of toddlers, whether or not they're Tooks! My niece couldn't pronounce an "r" for years (until she about five years old). The accent that Aragorn is hearing isn't the usual challenge a toddler has in speaking, but in something else. Something... Tookish. I'm not writing it, so we just get to imagine it. (I'm not sure _how_ to write dialogue that mimics the way Pippin speaks in the movie!) I'm glad you're enjoying this sequel -- it's a fun universe to play in.


	5. Nienna's Tears

Chapter Notes: (1) The tale Aragorn tells in this chapter of Nienna and the Two Trees is canon, but "Nienna's tears" as an Elvish explanation for star showers is my own invention. I'm unaware of any Elvish mythology in canon about 'star showers', or if there even _are_ star showers in Middle-earth skies. (2) The Prologue of FOTR says that the hobbits are "quick of hearing" -- I interpret this to mean that they have keener hearing than humans. (3) This chapter references "Quarantined" Chapter 15 and The Silmarillion, 'Of the Darkening of Valinor'.

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 5 -- Nienna's Tears

March 1

x

Pippin awoke from his nap to a whisper of softness on his hand, and a chorus of tiny peeps. He opened his eyes, and gasped in delight at the sight of baby ducks just a few feet away, pecking at crumbs left from lunch. One duckling had been bold enough to investigate a morsel by Pippin's hand, and was being watched carefully by the mother duck.

"Sit up slowly, Pip," Frodo whispered from where he sat nearby on the spread-out blanket. "Just watch. Aren't they cute?"

"Don't let Scamp chase them," Pippin begged. He sat up, not taking his eyes from the ducklings.

"Bilbo and Scamp went for a walk," Frodo told him. "The mother duck would probably not let her babies come this close, if there was a puppy around." He grinned as Pip started wriggling, fists clenching and unclenching. It was obvious that he wanted to grab the nearest duckling, and Frodo doubted that his young cousin was going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Pip, why don't we let---"

"I want this one," Pippin suddenly declared, pointing to the nearest chick.

"We can't take---"

"He wants to come home with me," the toddler insisted.

"Pip," Frodo said gently, "the ducklings have to stay here. This is where they live."

"Please?"

"No, Pip. They'd be sad and lonely if you took one of them away from their mommy and family."

Pippin pouted for a minute, but the ducklings were too distracting. "That one looks like Pewvinca," he observed with a giggle.

"Hmmm," Frodo said seriously. "Do you think so?"

Aragorn had taken Sam for a ride on Arthad, and when he rode back to the clearing, Sam seated in front of him, he brought the horse to a halt some distance from the tableau of hobbits and ducklings.

"That was a purely wonderful ride, sir," Sam grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Ollie seems to know where to go without you even tellin' him."

"Arthad is very smart," Aragorn agreed, lifting Sam down. "We have travelled together for many years, and there is great love and understanding between us. We have learned to trust one another."

"He's a good friend for you," Sam said, reaching up to stroke the horse's nose, "like Mr. Frodo is, for me." Aragorn followed the boy''s gaze to where Frodo sat next to Pippin, and the Ranger rested a gentle hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"You are as good a friend for him," Aragorn said quietly. "Frodo's come a long way, hasn't he?"

"He surely has, sir," Sam agreed. "He surely has."

x

"More cake, Estel?" Frodo asked.

"There's _more_?"

"Well, of course," Bilbo remarked matter-of-factly, revealing yet another covered dish. "No guest -- especially a birthday guest -- will ever go hungry while a Baggins has anything to say about it."

"Go hungry?" Aragorn stared in amazement as a third slice of cake found its way onto his plate. "I've haven't eaten this much, at one time, since..." He frowned. "Actually, I can't remember when I've _ever_ eaten this much at one time."

"Birthdays are wonderful," Sam said, his mouth full of sweet cream frosting.

"I haven't had many memorable birthdays," Aragorn said, "but I will surely remember this one. Thank you, my friends."

"You haven't?" Sam asked, dismayed. "I remember all of mine."

"The years tend to pass like water flowing in a river, Sam," the Ranger said softly. He set his empty cake plate down with finality. "But every once in a while, like today, there is an unforgettable moment." He smiled to himself, recalling a certain spring a dozen years before -- when his beloved had promised herself to him among the soft green hills of the Golden Wood.

As the sun set, the hobbits and Ranger sat around the crackling fire, the hobbits nibbling at the remains of Aragorn's birthday feast. To Frodo's delight, Aragorn brought out the pipe he had made him, and filled it with pipeweed which Bilbo had brought along.

"I wish I had been aware of today's date before yesterday," Aragorn sighed regretfully. "A birthday party in the Shire where the guest of honor has no gifts to distribute is quite scandalous... and shows very poor manners."

"Not in this case," Bilbo insisted. "Among Men, it is the guest of honor who receives gifts, as I recall. Therefore, we are all equally scandalous and without manners."

"Bilbo's right," Frodo agreed. "Besides, just having you visit is enough of a gift for me."

"And me," echoed Sam.

"Thank you," Aragorn smiled. "I feel the same about all of you. In addition, may I say that being fed to bursting is always a welcome change from a Ranger's usual fare."

"Isn't this better than eating bugs, Pip?" Frodo grinned, cleaning the toddler's cake-smeared face with a damp cloth.

"Silly ducks," Pippin giggled.

Two pans of stream water had been set near the fire, and into one, plates, bowls, pots, cups, and utensils had been submerged, ready to be washed. Towels and soap sat next to the other, which Pippin had eyed suspiciously throughout supper. Tub meant bath, and bath meant bed -- and after a long nap in the warm sun after lunch, he wasn't ready for bed just yet.

Scamp, after inhaling her own supper, visited each person hoping for (and receiving) tiny treats before settling down next to Frodo.

The evening air was a bit chill, and Sam found himself glad that his mother had insisted on packing his cloak. Pippin fussed about wearing a jacket until Aragorn took the tot into his lap and explained to him how ducks had feathers and Scamp had fur -- but people needed to wear warm clothes when it was cold. Pippin seemed once again entranced by the Man's whiskers, and Bilbo, taking advantage of the opportunity, grinned and handed Aragorn the jacket. The three hobbits smiled at the sight of the Ranger's big hands guiding tiny arms into equally tiny sleeves.

"Ducks say 'cheep cheep cheep'," Pippin informed the Ranger, snuggling into the warm lap, "and Scamp says 'woof'."

"Woof!" Aragorn barked, in such a good imitation of Scamp that the pup's ears pricked up. Pippin giggled happily, and Frodo and Bilbo smiled at each other, glad that the toddler was so at ease around the tall Man.

"Tell us about eagles," Frodo said, and he and Sam sat raptly attentive as Aragorn told what he knew of the giant, noble birds. Bilbo sat nodding, remembering his own experience so many years before.

Pippin suddenly scrambled to his feet and ran to one of the tents. "C'mon, Scamp," he called, and the pup followed him inside. After a few minutes, giggles and whispers could be heard from the tent.

"I'd better check on Pippin," Frodo said. "There's no telling what---"

Just then, Pippin emerged from the tent, still giggling, followed by Scamp. Frodo stared at the pup in disbelief, and Bilbo roared with laughter. As Sam hid his face in his cloak to keep from laughing, Pippin led Scamp to Aragorn and the pup jumped into the Ranger's lap.

"Fwodo said _you_ didn't have to dwess up," Pippin informed the amused Ranger, "but Scamp wanted to."

"Pippin," Aragorn laughed with delight, "I don't know what to say." He hugged the toddler with one arm, and picked up Scamp with the other. "What a lovely new wardrobe." Pippin bounced with glee as Scamp began to lick Aragorn's face.

"Those are..." Frodo murmured, wondering how Pippin had kept the wriggling pup still long enough to put the green sweater and matching cap on her. "Are those from the pony Merry gave you, Pip?"

"Mm hm," Pippin replied. He reached out to adjust the cap so that Scamp's long ears stuck out from either side. "Scamp needs clothes, Fwodo. She likes to get dwessed up."

"I would never have guessed that," Frodo said, about to burst from holding in his laughter. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Look!" Sam cried, pointing to the darkening sky.

"Oh," Frodo whispered. "Pip, look up. See that?"

"Pwetty!"

The five friends marveled at the beautiful shower of lights beginning to stream overhead, then quickly moved away from the bright fire. They set up blankets on the grass so they could lie back and enjoy the spectacle, the only sound for awhile that of Scamp gnawing contentedly on a meaty bone. Frodo had removed the knitted sweater from the pup, but she seemed oblivious to the green cap still on her head.

"The Elves call this 'Nienna's tears'," Aragorn said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"To brighten the skies of Middle-earth, Varda -- she whom the Elves call Elbereth -- took Light from the Two Trees and made the stars, Sam. When the Trees were destroyed by..." Aragorn tried to soften the story so as not to frighten Sam or Pippin. "...by something that wished them ill, Nienna mourned and wept. The Elves say that the star showers are her tears, in remembrance of the greater Light from which the stars were made. Her tears teach us endurance and trust -- even though the stars appear to fall, yet they remain. When light and hope seem to fail, they may be found once again."

"What a beautiful story, Estel," Bilbo murmured.

"That was wonderful, sir," Sam said with delight. "I love hearin' about Elves."

Frodo sighed with pleasure as a particularly bright shower streaked overhead. "They look so close," he marveled.

"Do stars never fall, then?" Bilbo asked. "While among the Elves, I heard some speak of weapons forged of metal from the sky."

"I have heard those rumors," Aragorn admitted. "If metals -- or anything else -- fall from the sky, I have not seen it happen myself." He grew thoughtful. "One of Lord Elrond's sons -- Elladan -- once showed me a strange bit of glass he found. He believed it to be---"

Without warning, Scamp let loose with an ear-splitting howl, and Aragorn sat up quickly, wondering what the pup was sensing. Pippin suddenly clapped his hands over his ears, and threw himself into the Ranger's lap. While Sam looked around wildly, Frodo and Bilbo stared at each other in bewilderment -- then quickly put their hands over their own ears.

"What are you---" Aragorn asked, utterly confused; then all at once he, too, could hear it. A high-pitched whine filled the air, and there was a sound of something crashing amidst the nearby trees. Then all was silent once again.

-- TBC --

**Aiko-chan**: Toddler Pip is just _too_ much fun to write!

**Ainu Laire**: It's interesting with some toddlers and their "r's", isn't it? But so cute!

**aprilkat**: I imagine Sam as coming from a loving (yet strict) family. As an adult, he was quite practical, nurturing, and perceptive -- his upbringing just had to contribute to that. Oh, and I totally agree with you that Pip would have been very well protected -- especially as the only son in a family of daughters. His courage and quick thinking during the Quest is a real tribute to his natural (and learned) perceptions.

**auntiemeesh**: Yes, Bilbo is quite the natural parent, isn't he? Toddlers should never be left alone -- you just never know what might happen.

**bobo baggins**: I'll certainly try to squeeze in a bit more Estel-Frodo fluff before the end!

**Breon Briarwood**: I'm happy to be one of your fluff-suppliers!

**cpsings4him**: The thought that people are reading my stories with as much love and enjoyment as I feel when I read those of others (including yours), is a priceless, amazing gift.

**cuthalion**: I like to believe that Sam's family recognized his special gift of "sunshine". Even the darkness and trials of the Quest didn't dim his true nature, but revealed it for all to see.

**DreaminofLorien**: I love what you said there... "Sam has no idea how much he will be needed for what small bit of light he can provide." Do you know, I wasn't even thinking about that! What a perceptive comment.

**Elenar**: I just don't know where all these ducks are coming from, Elenar -- they weren't in my original idea for this story!

**EllyBaggins**: Thanks, Elly! It's fun to imagine how something looks, like a riverbank with ducks and trees -- add a few hobbits and a Ranger, and anything can happen there!

**Elven Kitten**: I _know_ you're a sweetie! And so does Pippin -- he loved your huggle.

**esamen**: "Oh, I just love living in the Shire." I think you've summed up the exact theme of this "Quarantined" universe -- to show a Shire that is worth protecting, worth saving, and oh... how we all wish we could live there.

**GamgeeFest**: You're right -- I wouldn't introduce something "bad" in a fluff story. And you're also correct that Aragorn won't be the least bit hungry after this trip!

**Gayalondiel**: When I began this story, I never dreamed that _real_ fluff (in the form of ducklings) would waddle its way in! And oh, I love "just a little h and lots and lots of c" as well! (Thank you, sweet one.) Those are without doubt my favorite stories to read (and write). There will be _ever_ so slight h/c in this story, but I have no doubt that the future will bring more h/c-focused stories. Or should I say h/ccc?

**Grey Wonderer**: It's such fun to write in this "universe" -- where everyone is happy and relaxed and just... enjoying life.

**grumpy**: It _is_ fun making sure that Estel is stuffed with yummy food once in a while.

**Hai Took**: For some reason, I imagine Sam as a very perceptive child -- I love writing scenes where it's obvious that his family appreciated him.

**Ice Ember**: Party party party! :)

**illyria-pffyffin**: A "gentle, comfortable read" is just what I was trying to accomplish. Thank you.

**InuEnki**: Thank you for your e-mail! My goodness, what a lot you Floridians are going through this summer. I anxiously watched Ivan's path, and hoped that it wasn't aiming at any of my dear friends.

**Jeodo Brandybuck**: Hi! I hope I'm not misunderstanding your comment, but I really _was_ responding to your review of Chapter 2 in my A/N of Chapter 3. Your list (puppy, baby Took, little hobbits, birthdays) made me chuckle at _all_ the cute I was stuffing into this story, so that's how I responded. (And I _am_ glad you're having such a good time with the story! It's awfully fun to write.)

**Laughing Half Elf**: Glad you like Pippin and the ducks, because... they're back!

**LilyBaggins**: Hobbit cuddling, at your service! (Although I realize that you'd rather it was Frodo being cuddled!)

**Lily the Hobbit**: Who knew there _could_ be cliffhangers in a fluff story? We just never know what's going to happen next in Middle-earth, do we?

**lindahoyland**: Thanks, Linda! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.

**LinweP**: Thank you, Linwe. I find this "universe" very comforting and special to me, as well. What a gift to be able to share it with others.

**lovethosehobbits**: Ah, that's the very word I'd use for this story -- "playfulness". Even heroes have to relax once in a while and watch ducklings waddle about. :)

**Maura Labingi**: I can't stop the fluff, Maura! I'm so happy you're enjoying this "universe" -- what a fun and happy place to visit.

**Melilot Hill**: As you can see, Pippin can barely stand to leave those ducks alone! What a trial for a toddler.

**my-fool-of-a-took**: It's encouraging to know that folks are enjoying the story so much! Thank you.

**Parker**: Even in my most hurt/comfort of times (such as in "By Chance or Purpose" and "Mind to Mind"), I would never write Frodo as helpless! And oh yes, to know hobbits is to love them. One of the main themes of "Quarantined" -- which is the foundation of this "universe" -- is that Aragorn's devotion to the Shire and its inhabitants becomes much more than duty. Ah, Scamp... I've deliberately avoided giving too many details of her appearance. I like every reader (and their dog) to imagine her as they wish!

**Pearl Took**: Happy (late) birthday, my friend! Spread out a blanket under the trees, eat some cake, and watch the hobbits and ducklings play. I'm happy to be able to take you there.

**pipspebble**: Ah, the joys of writing _fiction_. If only puppies and toddlers were as well behaved in the real world!

**Pipwise Brandygin**: Considering how close I came to leaving out that scene between Sam and his mom, I'm so happy that folks enjoyed it! I think Frodo's happiest just to know that Aragorn's nearby. One of the things I brought out in "Quarantined" (chapter 15) was, "Frodo didn't know why, but being around Aragorn made him feel safe --- as safe as he felt with Bilbo."

**Singing Wolf**: "Use the fluff, Luke! It will protect you!" Oh, thank you -- I do love this universe so much. I didn't realize how much I had missed it until I started living there again.

**SlightlyTookish**: Thank you so much for highlighting the conversation between Sam and his mother. I hesitated before including it, since I thought it might be a bit serious for the story, but I couldn't resist.

**smalldiver**: I'm afraid this story (even with a tiny bit o' angst) _will_ be rather fluffy from beginning to end.

**Timmy2222**: Something _has_ happened, but the fluff will definitely continue!

**TinkerBell420**: Your squee's make me so bouncy! What a joy to be sharing these stories with you, and I hope that third hurricane missed you by a mile (or many miles).

**Vilya0**: Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm!


	6. Hobbity Healing

Chapter Note: Both lightning and meteor strikes have been known to fuse sand into glass (called "fulgurites"). The color is usually a translucent tan, gray, white, or black.

It's been awhile since I publicly thanked... hugged... appreciated my wonderful beta-mom, who is so helpful in the polishing of these stories that I should list her as co-author. You're a marvel, mom -- thank you so much for sharing this world with me.

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY

Chapter 6 -- Hobbity Healing

March 1

x

Barking wildly, Scamp raced off toward the trees. Aragorn quickly handed Pippin to Sam and leaped to his feet.

_We're under attack,_ was the Ranger's first thought. Then, _impossible, we're in the Shire_. Impossible or not, he ran to where Arthad and the pony stood, both shifting nervously, and debated retrieving his sword from where it lay sheathed among his gear. Bilbo ran to the nearby cart, and Aragorn realized that the hobbit had the same idea as he.

"Bilbo, keep Sting hidden and stay here with the boys," Aragorn told him, realization dawning as to what had most likely occurred. "I believe I know what's happened, and I don't think we'll need weapons. Keep everyone together. I'll be back soon." With that, he strode off on his long legs, using Scamp's barks as a guide.

"Bilbo," Frodo whispered when the old hobbit returned, "what was it? Did you ever hear anything like that before?"

"No, Frodo lad," Bilbo admitted. "But whatever it was, it's stopped." He took deep breaths to calm himself, wishing that the sun had not yet set so that he could survey the surrounding area.

"Stay close, Master Pippin," Sam said, keeping Pippin from running after Scamp.

"Pip, are you all right?" Frodo asked anxiously, kneeling in front of the child.

"Something was loud," Pippin said accusingly.

"Estel's gone to see about it," Bilbo said in a deliberately jovial voice. He knew he had to get everyone busy enough to stay at camp and not be tempted to follow Aragorn. "I believe there are dishes to be washed. Sam, would you help me with these pots?"

"Glad to, Mr. Bilbo," said Sam, glad for some useful activity. He moved toward the pan of water holding the supper dishes.

"But Bilbo," Frodo gasped indignantly, "We have to see what---"

"Frodo," Bilbo interrupted him softly, "Estel asked that we stay together, and wait for him. He'll let us know if he needs any help. We have a C-H-I-L-D to look after, and I believe a certain little lad needs his bath."

Frodo looked back at Pippin, who was still glaring at him -- but now for a different reason.

"No," Pippin declared. "I don't want any..." The protest was cut off by a huge yawn.

"Come on, Pip," Frodo sighed, scooping the child up into his arms. "Just a short bath, then to bed and a story." He quickly prepared the toddler for a bath, and carried him to the makeshift tub. Settling the sulky tot into the pan of warmed water, Frodo rolled up his sleeves, reached for the soap and a cloth, and began gently but thoroughly scrubbing his young cousin -- who immediately began splashing and enjoying himself.

"Peregrin," Frodo chuckled, "which of us is taking this bath?"

"Cheep cheep cheep!" Pippin sang and splashed, "duckies go cheep!"

When Pippin was clean and starting to splash less and yawn more, Frodo lifted him out of the water, quickly toweled him dry, then wrapped him up in a thick blanket.

"I'll find his nightclothes and tuck our little duckling into bed," Frodo said to Bilbo. "I need to change into dry clothes, myself." He cast a worried look toward the trees before disappearing into the tent with his warm, drowsy bundle.

x

Aragorn moved quickly through the grove of trees, his senses alert, and soon came to where Scamp was dashing about in a wide circle. There was a strange smell to the air, like something seared and burned. As the Ranger came closer, Scamp ran in front of him, beginning to bark once again. Aragorn tried to go around her, but Scamp immediately ran in front of him again.

"Are you trying to keep me back?" Aragorn asked, impressed with the little dog's protective instincts. "You're quite the guardian, aren't you?" He bent and patted her, wishing he had brought a torch. From what little he could see under the dark trees, it appeared as if something had hit the sandy ground and formed a wide, circular depression. Everything was quiet except for a faint hiss, but slowly, crickets began to chirp once more, and Scamp grew calmer.

"Something fell, didn't it?" Aragorn murmured to the pup. "Something from the sky..." He looked up through the branches, lost in thought.

x

Bilbo smiled with relief as Scamp bounded back into camp. The pup, with the knitted cap still tied onto her head, dashed to her water dish and started slurping noisily.

"Where's Estel?" asked Frodo anxiously, emerging from the tent.

"I hear him talking to Ollie," Sam replied. "Here he comes."

"Is Pippin settled down?" Bilbo asked Frodo.

"Settled, but fighting sleep," Frodo sighed. "He wants to say good night to Estel, and---" He groaned as his young cousin followed him out of the tent, sleepy but determined, dragging a blanket behind him. "Come here, you rascal." Frodo scooped up Pippin and held him as Aragorn joined the hobbits around the campfire.

"Estel, is everything all right?" Frodo asked.

"As far as I can tell, everything's fine, Frodo."

"What made the noise, sir?" Sam asked.

Aragorn smiled at the anxious hobbits. "Do you remember what we were talking about, that something strange occasionally falls from the sky? I believe we were witness to just such an event."

Frodo looked puzzled. "But why would something fall? And from where?"

"I truly do not know," Aragorn responded, "and until I can investigate the area in daylight, I am not certain what has fallen. But I do not believe we are in any danger." He smiled and touched the boy's shoulder in reassurance, and Bilbo thought he saw the Ranger wince.

"Estel, are you hurt?" asked Bilbo suddenly.

"Nothing serious," Aragorn said with a chuckle. He held up his right index finger, which showed the redness of a burn. "I was foolish enough to ignore Scamp's warning, and touched something where the sand had been disturbed. It was too dark to see clearly, and what I thought was a rock, was not. I am anxious to go back in the morning to see it clearly. It almost seemed as if a portion of the sand had turned to glass." He wiggled his finger ruefully. "Very hot glass."

"Sam, fetch some cold stream water in a cup or pot, please. Frodo, where did we put the salves and bandages?" asked Bilbo briskly.

"There, in that pack," Frodo pointed, his arms still full of sleepy Pippin.

"Bilbo," Aragorn protested as Sam dashed off, "you needn't---"

"Nonsense," Bilbo said firmly. "Ah, thank you, Sam. Estel, sit down so we can tend to you."

With a resigned sigh, the Ranger sat down by the fire and found himself surrounded by solicitous hobbits. Before he knew what was happening, he found his finger eased into a potful of cold water.

"The cold will help keep any blistering down," Frodo said matter of factly. "Later on, we can put Bilbo's salve on your finger; it's wonderful."

Meanwhile, Pippin was watching the procedure anxiously.

"What's wrong, Pip?" Frodo asked.

"Kiss it," Pippin urged.

"What?"

"Mummy says you have to kiss a scwatch to make it better," the toddler explained.

"I see," Frodo grinned. He deposited Pippin into the Ranger's lap. "You kiss it, Pip. Just like mummy does."

Pippin pulled Aragorn's finger out of the water and kissed it, making a little smacking sound with his lips. He smiled up at the Man, satisfied that everything would now be fine.

"Thank you," Aragorn said tentatively.

"Don't the Elves know about that particular healing technique?" Bilbo asked with a grin. "You really must tell Lord Elrond about it, the next time you see him."

"I'll think about it," Aragorn chuckled.

"I'll get more cold water," Sam said, going to refill the pot at the stream. "Mr. Estel," he asked anxiously when he returned, "is it over? What if somethin' else falls?"

"Be at ease, Sam," Aragorn assured him. "Such an event as what has occurred this night is so rare as to be nearly legendary. We will investigate in the full light of morning, but do not let your hearts be troubled. There is still great beauty to be enjoyed." He motioned upward to where the star showers still painted bright trails overhead.

"Estel..." Frodo said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow morning, after we see what's in the trees, can we... take a walk?" Frodo asked the Ranger. "We haven't really been able to spend any time together. Just the two of us. What I mean is---"

"I would love that, Frodo," Aragorn said, smiling fondly at the tween.

"Good," Frodo said happily. "Now, how about that story, Pip? Maybe something about..." His voice trailed off when he realized that the toddler had fallen fast asleep in Aragorn's arms. "Finally," he sighed with relief.

"I'll take him," Bilbo chuckled, gathering up the sleeping toddler. "Frodo, why don't you and Sam get Aragorn some tea. I'll join you shortly."

"What an interestin' day," Sam said.

"Indeed it has been," Bilbo agreed with a laugh. "What was that you were saying about remembering few of your birthdays, Estel?"

"Trust me, my friend," Aragorn grinned, "I will not soon forget this one!"

x

-- TBC --

**Aiko-chan**: Don't panic! _Whatever_ happens, it'll be cushioned by fluff!

**Ainu Laire**: Your cliffhanger is a riot! My gosh, the things Aragorn has experienced that no one will ever know about... :)

**aprilkat**: I'm so happy you're enjoying this!

**Arrina**: Your sister says I never write cliffies? Hmm... I'm afraid that "Avalanche", "Quarantined", "Mind to Mind", and a few others just _might_ have a few cliffies here and there...!

**Auntie Meesh**: Thank you _so_ much for highlighting the lines you liked in Chapter 5 -- you picked two of my favorites.

**Baylor**: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. (Somehow I guessed that you didn't mind the fact that Pippin is in this story.) I'm so pleased that you like my portrayal of Bell, and that Frodo is maturing over the course of these stories.

**bobo baggins**: Your cat is named Arwen? Love it!

**Breon Briarwood**: It took me quite awhile to come up with a proper "mythology" for the star showers; I'm so glad it seems believable.

**Caleigh Holmes**: Thanks, Caleigh! I updated as fast as I could!

**Cantora**: You don't have to worry about Aragorn's birthday being ruined -- any time he spends with hobbits is a good time!

**Clever Hobbit**: Woof! I suspect that Rangers can imitate many animal sounds -- why not puppies? :)

**cuthalion**: I gave a lot of thought to the "star showers". How I wish we all could have been there to experience that special night with Aragorn and the hobbits.

**DreaminofLorien**: I like to think that Aragorn's paternal instincts will be enhanced by his experiences with the hobbits -- especially toddler hobbits!

**Elly Baggins**: What fun to imagine that big Ranger trying to put a jacket on a tiny, squirmy hobbit lad.

**Elven Kitten**: Yes, one of those meteorites... rocks... things!

**Esamen**: I like your thoughts about Bilbo. He's certainly a very special hobbit, and it's fun to learn more by writing about him.

**fadagaski**: And Pippin loves you right back.

**Frodo Freak2**: I suspect that Chapter 5 contained the only cliffie in the story.

**GamgeeFest**: Yes, leave it to Pippin to have found Scamp some party clothes!

**Gentle Hobbit**: I do seem to have a compulsion to find logical ways to explain things. I'm so glad that the story of "Nienna's tears" seems to work.

**Grey Wonderer**: Sorry about the cliffhanger! No puppies or ducks are in danger!

**grumpy**: Cake for everyone! I just know that Bilbo packed enough food for all of us.

**Hai Took**: Nothing _too_ scary in the trees! Just a bit of galactic fluff.

**Ice Ember**: Our dog hated wearing clothes. Funny how some animals hate it, and some love it!

**LaughingBrook**: Ducklings _are_ adorable. I can't blame Pippin for wanting to take one home.

**Lily the Hobbit**: I do believe that Aragorn would think about Hope quite a bit... even at this point in his life, he's waited a long time for his destiny to unfold.

**lindahoyland**: I didn't realize just how _much_ fun it would be to spoil Aragorn with food and fun until I started doing it. He deserves it! (I e-mailed a 'thank you' for your review of "As the Stars Looked Down", but it bounced back. So... thank you!)

**LinweP**: It _was_ fun to update this birthday story around THE birthday!

**lovethosehobbits**: Aragorn just turns into an old softie around those hobbits. I'm so glad to give them all a happy, relaxing time together.

**Maura Labingi**: Hope the resolution of the mystery is satisfying!

**melilot hill**: I'd _love_ it if someone could illustrate a few scenes from this story. If only I could draw...

**Miss Aranel**: I'm so glad you discovered the story! I hope you'll read the prequels ("Quarantined" and "Reflections of the Past") to get the full backstory of this 'universe'.

**my-fool-of-a-took**: Woof! I'm glad you liked that scene! Aragorn is such a softie around the hobbits.

**Mysterious Jedi**: If it's more you want, it's more you get! Hope you enjoy Chapter 6.

**Parker**: Our dog (Twinkles) _hated_ wearing clothes -- she always bit and pulled off anything we dressed her in. Oh yes, Estel has a very gentle and patient soul -- and hobbits bring out the best in him, I think.

**Pearl Took**: How could I resist tiny clothes for a tiny pup? Fluff unending!

**Pipwise Brandygin**: What fun to imagine that big Ranger trying to put a jacket on a tiny, squirmy hobbit lad.

**Quiet Infinity**: It's comforting to _write_ a happy, fluffy story, as well. What a joy to have folks to share it with. (Scamp squirms out of your hug to lick your face then curl up in your lap.)

**RogerGamgee**: My own dog could never tolerate wearing any clothes, so it was fun to write about a pup who seems to enjoy it!

**Scifirogue-Klutz**: Thank _you_. I'm pleased that you're pleased.

**sielge**: I update as often as possible! Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**SlightlyTookish**: Poor Pip finally got his bath, but it wasn't all that traumatic for him after all.

**smalldiver**: Oh yes, this story is 95 fluff, with or without things that go bump in the night!

**springfairy**: I'm so pleased that you're enjoying the story!

**Tialys**: I enjoy 'foreshadowing', such as the discussion about the eagles. Now that I think about it, Frodo was also talking about eagles in "Master of Bag End", "Reunion in Minas Tirith", and "Quarantined", and I just had to give him a ride on one in "Return to Rivendell" -- I do love those eagles!

**Tini-angel**: I not only allowed Pippin into this puppy story, but then little fluffy ducklings somehow wandered in, as well! The cute police are going to lock me up for sure. But in the meantime, I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :)

**TinkerBell420**: Thank you for the kiss! (blows kiss back at you) It's such a joy to write a happy, relaxing time for our hobbits and hard-working Ranger. And as you see, Scamp _did_ hold onto her cap! Must be like Indiana Jones' hat that never comes off... :)

**Vilya0**: Pip and Frodo loved your hug! Gosh, something "horrible" would never happen in a fluff-story. Something _interesting_, maybe...


	7. From the Heart

This chapter references "Quarantined" Chapter 17.

Both lightning and meteor strikes have been known to fuse sand into glass; the color is usually a translucent tan, gray, white, or black.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 7 -- From the Heart

March 2

x

"Is it safe to touch?" Frodo asked, wide eyed.

Aragorn nodded. "The area is no longer hot." He dug his fingers in the sand and detached a piece of the strange, translucent glass. Frodo did the same.

"It's so odd," Frodo murmured. "How much do you think is here?"

Bilbo grinned. "Scamp must have been out here at first light, digging it all up," he remarked, observing the small, glittering pile. "Since she stopped, this may be all of it."

"You were telling us that one of Lord Elrond's sons showed you something like this," Frodo remarked.

"It was very similar," Aragorn replied. "That piece was nearly black, however, and this is much lighter."

"Bits of a star." Bilbo held a piece of the translucent glass up so that the morning sun shone through it, and shook his head in amazement. "Is there no end to the wonders that a person may see in a lifetime?"

"I think not," Aragorn said thoughtfully. "We have been most fortunate."

"Let's take them home," Frodo said, carefully picking up the delicate shards and placing them into the bag he had brought. "Take some to Rivendell, Estel, to show Lord Elrond. And when Pip is older, we can give him a piece."

"Let's head back," Bilbo said, casting a worried glance in the direction of the campsite. "Sam won't let Pippin come to harm, but I don't like leaving either of them alone."

"Scamp would let us know if there was any danger," Frodo said confidently as they started back.

"She's very smart," Aragorn agreed with a smile. "She did her best to keep me from harm yesterday evening, but I was too stubborn."

"Oh dear," Bilbo sighed as they emerged from the trees. Sam was sitting on a blanket with a sobbing Pippin in his lap.

"It's all right, Mr. Bilbo," Sam assured them as they hurried to his side. "Master Pippin just forgot about stayin' away from the ducklings, is all. The mama duck pecked at his finger to warn him away from the babies."

"Show me, Pip," Frodo said. He set the bag on the ground and knelt next to Sam. The toddler turned a tearstained face to his older cousin and held up a finger. "I don't see anything," Frodo frowned, examining it carefully. "Are you sure this is the right finger?"

Sam smiled over the youngster's head. "He was more frightened than hurt, Mr. Frodo," he whispered.

"I see," Frodo smiled. "You're all right, Pip. We can---" Still sniffling, Pippin held up his finger to Aragorn. "Do you want Estel to look at it?"

Pippin shook his head.

Frodo grinned. "Do you need him to kiss it?"

Pippin nodded.

"Estel," Bilbo said gravely, "your skills as a healer are required."

Trying to hide a smile, Aragorn sat down and pulled the tot into his lap. He took the tiny finger in his hand and gently kissed it. Pippin immediately broke out in a smile.

"We got _all_ the feathers," Pippin said happily, all trauma forgotten. He pulled a handful of tiny, downy feathers from a pocket of his overalls, then suddenly put his arms around Aragorn's neck, giving him a hug.

"Master Pippin's been gatherin' up feathers from the riverbank," Sam explained, pointing to a well-stuffed bag nearby.

"We've been doing some gathering of our own," Frodo said, pulling his bag toward them. "We found glass, Sam! Whatever fell last night was so hot, it turned the sand into glass." He pulled out a piece to show his friend, then handed him the bag. "Take a few pieces home with you."

"Me?" Sam asked in amazement. "You want _me_ to have some?"

"Of course!" Frodo exclaimed. "Go ahead."

Sam reverently drew out several pieces from the bag. _Star glass_, he thought in awe.

Bilbo picked up a small wooden boat that was lying on the blanket. "Where did this lovely craft come from?"

"I brought it, Mr. Bilbo," Sam said, wrapping the fragile glass in his cloak. "The water's so shallow here, I thought Master Pippin might like to play with it."

"Boat, Sam!" Pippin cried, reaching for the toy.

"Let's teach him how to sail this together, shall we?" Bilbo said with a smile. "We'll just stay farther away from the duck family this time."

"How about that walk, Frodo?" Aragorn asked the tween.

"Wonderful!" Frodo smiled. "Let me pack some food for us."

x

Aragorn and Frodo walked companionably along The Water for a time, with Scamp frisking along beside them, sniffing and exploring. Frodo was uncharacteristically quiet, and the Ranger guessed that the tween had something he wanted to talk about.

"Estel," Frodo said after awhile, "remember when you told me that your father died when you were two?"

"Yes. I was sorry not to be able to tell you much about him, Frodo."

"Do you ever think about him?"

Aragorn stopped walking and sat down on a grassy knoll. Frodo sat beside him, then pulled two sandwiches out of his bag and handed one to the Ranger.

"Thank you." Aragorn looked out across the fields of the West Farthing. "I think about him quite a bit. My mother has told me many stories of their love, and their life together -- too brief, but very happy. She said he was a courageous warrior, grim and fierce... but gentle and loving with her, and with me. I wish he had lived longer."

"Lord Elrond became as a father to you, did he not?"

"Yes." Aragorn smiled. "I did not know that my childhood was an unusual one, until I grew older. I learned much from the Elves." He grew thoughtful. "I might have grown into quite a different person, had I not been raised in Rivendell. Sometimes I wonder in what ways I _would_ be different."

"I feel the same way," Frodo said. "Who would I be, had my parents lived?"

"Does it help, to know that others feel as you do?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Frodo nodded vigorously.

"You miss your parents very much, don't you?" Aragorn asked gently.

Frodo sighed. "I don't know if I should tell Bilbo that. Does it seem... ungrateful? He's done so much for me. I can't imagine what my life would be like, now, if he hadn't adopted me."

"Bilbo is one of the kindest, wisest people I've ever met," Aragorn said, putting his arm around the boy. "He loves you with all his heart, Frodo. I cannot imagine that he would be upset by such a conversation with you. Do you not think that Bilbo also misses his parents, even after all these years? He lived alone for much of his life, did he not? Perhaps he would appreciate talking with someone about it, the same as you."

"I never thought of that," Frodo said in amazement. The talk soon grew lighter, and the two friends enjoyed their time together. During their conversation, Frodo ate his sandwich and an apple, then pulled cookies out of the bag.

"I don't know where you put it all," Aragorn grinned. "Hobbits must know many secrets I have yet to learn."

"I know lots of things," Frodo grinned.

"Such as?"

Frodo pointed north. "That line of trees is the border between the West Farthing and the North Farthing."

"I didn't know that."

"I know something else you don't know," Frodo said, his eyes sparkling.

"Which is?"

"Remember when Pippin hugged you?"

"Yes..."

Frodo grinned. "He put feathers in your hair."

x

-- TBC --

**Ainu Laire**: Oh dear, I'm afraid this isn't a very action-oriented story... but can think of it as one long fluff-battle, if you'd like.

**apsennial**: I'm so glad you're enjoying the fluff! It's nice to know that our beloved characters can relax and enjoy life once in awhile.

**Arrina**: Yes, Estel _should_ listen to Scamp! And all the wise "little ones" in his life.

**bobo baggins**: Frodo _was_ anxious for some time alone with Estel -- hope you enjoyed their walk!

**Breon Briarwood**: Uh oh, Pip is climbing into your heart? Don't worry, Frodo will make room for him. :)

**Clever Hobbit**: I thought Narsil had been forged from 'sky metal', as well -- but I couldn't find anything in canon to support it. We both must have read that, but I don't remember where!

**cpsings4him**: Believe me, I hesitated to write a baby bath _and_ a kiss into one chapter for fear of fluff overload, but, well... that Pip is just too persuasive. I've never seen "Sweet Home Alabama" -- but now it's on my list.

**cuthalion**: How _could_ such a wise Ranger not know about the healing properties of a kissed 'scwatch'? The very idea.

**EllyBaggins**: Frodo couldn't wait for their walk, either! Hope you enjoyed it as much as he did.

**Elven Kitten**: Thanks for your continuing enthusiasm.

**esamen**: Life-threatening injuries in a fluffy tale? I wouldn't dream of it! Oh, thank you for saying "hi" to my mom. She really is such a blessing.

**GamgeeFest**: Yup, just when you think the fluff is as high as it can get, there are scwatches to be kissed. I really have no shame.

**Gentle Hobbit**: I had never heard of the word 'fulgarite' before I wrote this story -- how I would love to find a piece.

**Girlofring**: Your little one also wants his boo-boo's kissed... love it!

**Grey Wonderer**: I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I learn the most about characters by writing about them, and I've had a wonderful time writing Bilbo in "Quarantined", "Reflections of the Past", and this story. He had to have been a remarkable hobbit for Gandalf to take such an interest in him.

**grumpy**: I used to plan my camping trips around meteor showers, so I'd be sure to see a few "shooting stars". They're lovely.

**Hai Took**: Yes, you'd think the Elves would have figured out the value of kissing a boo-boo! They still have _so_ much to learn.

**Ice Ember**: I wish _we_ could have been there when that "star" fell, too!

**InuEnki**: Yes, I'm afraid the fluff is now at unstoppable levels. Omigosh, Aragorn demonstrating the "kiss and make it better" technique in Rivendell -- that _would_ be a Kodak moment.

**Kit5**: But there _is_ high drama in this story! What about that bath, fraught with unexpected splashing of unsuspecting hobbits? What about the marauding ducks? (And thank you _very_ much for telling me about 'publicly' -- English is such a slippery language.)

**Lily the Hobbit**: I wish we _all_ had hobbits around to kiss our 'scwatches' to make them better.

**lindahoyland**: Since "Quarantined", I've wanted to write something else about hobbits tending to Aragorn; this was the perfect story for it.

**Lindelea**: Thank you for reading! (I know your fic-reading time is very limited.) I'm so happy you liked "Nienna's tears", and the way I'm writing toddler Pippin. (Don't you think that Pippin and Merry would enjoy having a dog at their Crickhollow house, in later years?)

**lovethosehobbits**: Your painting sounds fascinating! What a creative person you are.

**Maura Labingi**: Thank you, Maura.

**melilot hill**: Yes, I think we've reached quite a high degree of fluffage here.

**my-fool-of-a-took**: Thank you for highlighting that section of dialogue about the kiss -- I had a wonderful time writing it.

**Narwen Almiriel**: Omigosh, you read "Quarantined", "Reflections", and this story one after another? I'm honored! BTW, I love your analysis of Aragorn: "You can't be a good king without the right balance of courage and gentleness." I feel exactly the same way. I love bringing out his gentle side, especially around hobbits. Thank you so much for enjoying these stories, and this 'universe'. What a joy to have folks with whom to share them.

**Parker**: I'm 48, and my mom still kisses _my_ boo-boo's, too. You and I are both very lucky ladies.

**pipspebble**: I love writing Bilbo-as-caregiver and Frodo-as-caregiver. Cute puppies and toddlers (and Rangers!) are just what they need to bring a little fun and adventure into their lives!

**RogerGamgee**: Thank you so much for complimenting the "meteor" mythology -- I gave that more thought than almost anything else in this story.

**Scifirogue-klutz**: I hope your cold is all better!

**sielge**: I love imagining the loving and wise father Aragorn will someday be. Writing him interacting with young hobbits is such a joy.

**SlightlyTookish**: Yes, I'm afraid I'm writing Pip _too_ cute, but... I just can't help myself! :)

**smalldiver**: Yes, there's little chance of Estel _ever_ forgetting this particular birthday. What fun to share it with him.

**Timmy2222**: I'm afraid this isn't the story for "turns and twists"! You might enjoy "Mind to Mind", which I tried to write suspensefully.

**TinkerBell420**: Glad you're enjoying this! And I see nothing wrong with words like beautimous and handsomeful, especially when describing Frodo.

**Vilya0**: I'm writing feverishly! (scribble scribble scribble)


	8. Home and Away

The End! Thank you for letting me bury you all in fluff! More stories coming soon...

My mom is the one who came up with the idea of Aragorn needing to kiss Pippin's finger in Chapter 7; thanks, mom!

This chapter introduces an incident referred to in "Light Out of Darkness," Chapter 6.

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

**ESTEL'S BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 8 -- Home and Away

March 2

x

When Frodo, Aragorn, and Scamp returned from their walk, Bilbo and Sam were beginning to assemble all the gear. Frodo had known they were returning home today, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"I know you want us to stay another night, Frodo lad," Bilbo said, patting the boy on his shoulder, "but it's time we got Pippin back to where his parents can find him. I suspect they'll show up tomorrow morning."

"But..."

"I want Pippin under a roof tonight, warm and dry."

"I agree, Bilbo," Aragorn nodded. "The weather is about to take a turn." For the first time, Frodo noticed the dark clouds massing in the east.

It didn't take the four friends long to break camp and pack up the cart, and soon all that was left was the small tent in which Pippin was napping. Frodo crawled in and scooped up his young cousin, blankets and all, and carried the sleeping toddler to the cart.

"If we can't camp outside tonight," Frodo said to Bilbo, "let's camp _inside_. Maybe a blanket-tent in front of the hearth fire? We can tell stories and pretend."

"I don't see why not. It may be a bit snug for Estel, though." Bilbo grinned up at the Ranger. "Feel free to escape to your room, and a soft bed, at any time this evening, my friend. Frodo's penchant for stories -- both telling and hearing -- is rather unquenchable."

"I promise to escape at the first hint of danger," Aragorn assured him with a smile.

Sam picked up a shovel. "I'll go bury the campfire ashes, Mr. Bilbo."

"Why bother?" Frodo asked. "The fire's out. Besides, it's likely going to rain soon."

"Sam is correct," Aragorn said gravely. "You can never take a chance with fire, Frodo, even if you believe it to be nothing but cold ash. If you have water, drown it. If you have sand or soil, bury it."

"Sam," Aragorn said when the boy returned, "would you like to ride back with me, on Arthad? It may be your last chance for awhile, as I do not know when I will next be visiting the Shire."

Sam's face lit up with joy. "Would that be all right with you, Mr. Frodo?" he asked.

"Better you than me, Sam," Frodo laughed. He whistled for Scamp, who ran to his side and leaped into the cart. "I'll stick to Shire ponies when I need to ride anywhere."

Pippin stirred in Frodo's arms and looked around. "Fwodo?"

"We're going home, Pip," Frodo said softly. "Do you want to say goodbye to the ducks?"

"Bye bye, duckies," Pippin murmured, then yawned and fell back to sleep.

x

It was a short trip back to Bag End, where the cart was unloaded and Pippin was settled into Frodo's bed to finish his nap. The storm broke in the evening, just after supper, and Sam, who had been given special permission to stay at Bag End for the night, watched in amazement as Frodo and Bilbo arranged chairs in such a way that a number of blankets draped over them created a good-sized "tent".

Pippin clapped his hands with glee, and dove into the "tent", the floor of which had been padded with pillows and quilts. Scamp instantly followed the tot.

"I _think_ there's room for everyone," Frodo said to Aragorn. "You don't have to stay long, Estel; I know you'll sleep better in a real bed. But could you just come and tell one story?"

"Fwodo!" Pippin yelled from somewhere inside the blankety folds, "It's too dark!"

Frodo grinned and tucked up the end of one of the blankets so light would get in, then crawled inside, followed by Sam.

A short while later, Bilbo emerged from his study and prepared a tray of tea, juice, and fruit tarts for the 'campers'. Entering the parlor, he couldn't keep from smiling at the long legs sticking out from under the blankets. A soft voice could be heard from within the shelter.

"...and then Elwing cast herself into the sea with the great Jewel, and emerged as a beautiful white bird. She reunited with her husband, Eärendil, and together they sailed to Valinor, never to return. Eärendil sails the skies with the Jewel even now, and Elwing flies to meet him each evening, in bird form, when he approaches the Blessed Realm."

"She really turned into a bird, sir?" Sam's voice was full of awe.

"That is the tale as I have heard it, from Eärendil's own son," replied Aragorn. "And now..." Bilbo saw the blankets begin to shift. "...I will leave you to your adventure. I'll see you in the morning."

Aragorn inched out from beneath the blankets and chairs, and smiled at Bilbo. "Pippin only wanted stories with birds in them," he whispered. "I suspect that he'll be requesting a pet duck when he returns home."

"I'll warn his parents," Bilbo grinned. "His father is rather allergic to feathers." He carefully knelt and slid the snack tray into the tent. "Thank you," came several muffled voices.

Aragorn followed Bilbo into the dining room, and they sat at the table with their own cups of tea.

"This visit hasn't been all that restful for you," Bilbo said. "Perhaps you should celebrate your next birthday out in the Wild, far from tweens, toddlers, and tumbling stars." He motioned to the large bowl on the table, which they had filled with the pieces of what Sam called the "star glass".

"Bilbo," Aragorn replied, draining his cup with a satisifed sigh, "with the possible exceptions of Rivendell and the Golden Wood, there is no more restful place in Middle-earth than the Shire. I am grateful to be so welcomed here, and to have found such friends."

"The boys love it when you visit," Bilbo said. "You'll make a wonderful father someday, Estel. Don't wait as long as I did, to discover how challenging -- and fulfilling -- it can be to share your life with someone."

"Should I be fortunate enough to wed, Bilbo," Aragorn said quietly, "I hope you can be there to see it. And should I know the joy of children in my life, may I do as good a job with them as you have, with Frodo."

They both looked up as a muffled shout came from the direction of the parlor, and Scamp raced by with a fruit tart in her mouth.

x

March 3

As Bilbo had predicted, Paladin and Eglantine arrived the next morning, just after second breakfast. Bilbo, Frodo, and Pippin were sitting under the tree in the field, saying goodbye to Aragorn, when the carriage appeared in the Lane.

"Mummy, daddy!" Pippin yelled, running to meet them. His mother stepped down from the carriage and scooped up her son, hugging him tightly.

"Were you a good boy for Bilbo and Frodo?"

Pippin nodded. "I was vewy good, mummy."

"He was, Aunt Eglantine," Frodo said, coming up to give her a hug, and to shake his uncle's hand. "I'll miss our little duckling."

"Duckling?" Eglantine asked.

"I saw baby ducks!" Pippin said excitedly. "And a mama duck!"

"Did you, Pip? Isn't that wonderful."

"And Sam wode Estel's pony!"

"Oh?" Paladin surmised that 'Estel' must be the name of the Ranger standing quietly nearby, and he eyed the enormous horse. "Did you ride the pony as well, Pip?" he asked casually.

Pippin shook his head, and his father gave Bilbo a nod of approval.

"Paladin, Eglantine, this is Estel," Bilbo said, motioning for Aragorn to approach. "He and his Men help to---"

"No need to explain, Bilbo." Paladin bowed slightly to Aragorn. "It is good to meet you, Estel. The Rangers have my greatest respect. I am at your service."

"Thank you, sir," Aragorn said, bending to shake the hobbit's hand. "I am at your service, and your family's." He responded as Bilbo had taught him was customary in the Shire. Paladin Took's accent was much stronger than his son's, but after so many days in Pippin's company, Aragorn now had no difficulty in understanding him. He smiled at Pippin's parents. "You have a wonderful son; it's been a pleasure getting to know him."

Aragorn stayed long enough to take tea with the hobbits. When it was time for the Tooks to leave, he accompanied the group outside and watched the goodbyes.

"Estel!" Pippin ran to Aragorn and hugged one of the long legs. Aragorn laughed and picked up the toddler, holding him close.

"Farewell, little one," Aragorn murmured in the tiny ear.

"Bye," Pippin said, throwing his tiny arms around the Man's neck.

"No feathers this time," Frodo chuckled.

"Feathers?" Eglantine asked as Aragorn set Pippin back on the ground.

"I have _all_ the feathers!" Pippin cried with delight.

"Isn't that nice," Paladin said distractedly, assisting Bilbo in loading Pippin's bags and boxes into the carriage.

Aragorn stood with Frodo and Bilbo as the Tooks' carriage began to pull away. "I will _never_ forget this birthday," he grinned. "Gandalf told me that hobbits can be surprising in the most unexpected ways, and he was certainly telling the truth."

Bilbo suddenly paled. "They're in his pockets! I should have warned them!"

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"That," Bilbo sighed, pointing to the carriage. Dozens of tiny white feathers had begun pouring out the open window, sneezes could be heard, and joyous, high-pitched giggles floated on the air long after the carriage had turned a corner, and disappeared down the Lane.

x

-- END --

**Ainu Laire**: And we come to an end of the fluff! For the moment, anyway... :)

**apsennial**: I can think of worse things than dreaming each night about a certain ranger! :)

**Aratlithiel1**: I love giving our beloved characters a comforting, cuddly tale in which to relax and enjoy life, and if my stories wrap you up in a puffy quilt and take you to a safe, happy place, I'm not sure I will ever achieve anything more wonderful.

**Arrina**: You're right -- Aragorn probably wouldn't even notice (or care) if he had feathers in his hair!

**Aurora Baggins**: What a joy to write a story where everyone, hobbits and Rangers alike, have a good time and enjoy themselves. They deserve a break (with puppies and duckies) once in awhile! Thank you so much for reading.

**azabeth99**: I'm so happy you've enjoyed the story -- it was a true pleasure to write.

**Baylor**: I now wish I could have written a "kiss and make it better" (or not) Weathertop scene for "By Chance or Purpose" -- that would have been incredibly bittersweet.

**bobo baggins**: It's such a joy to write a peaceful, lighthearted tale like this. Thank you for all the kind words.

**Breon Briarwood**: Toddler Pip nestles into your heart and snuggles up with Frodo... Breon is a goner...

**Cantora**: Yay fluff! Yay hobbits!

**Caroly**: It's a pleasure to hear from you! Don't ever be afraid to review, if you're moved to do so; it's this interactivity of fanfiction that so many of us love. Since Pippin's your favorite hobbit, if you want to know which of my stories either star or feature him feel free to e-mail me. I just can't seem to stop writing about hobbits!

**Christina B**: I agree, Frodo and Aragorn have quite a lot in common. It's fun to write conversations where they learn about each other.

**Clever Hobbit**: Glad to make you giggle! Thanks for enjoying the story.

**cpsings4him**: I've found "sea glass" (pieces of glass that the ocean has ground or pounded into smooth spheres or ovals), but imagine finding "star glass"! You know, when I began writing "Quarantined", I was afraid that no one would "buy into" the concept of an Aragorn-Frodo pre-quest friendship. I'm so glad I went ahead with it, because this whole series has led to so much joy for both of them... and fun for the rest of us.

**EllyBaggins**: It's hard to imagine anything I write in the future being any more fluffy than this story, Elly. But... you just never know... :)

**Elven Kitten**: I love writing happy, more "up" stories, whenever possible. I think our beloved characters deserve all the light and joyous moments they can possibly get.

**Elwen**: Maybe Pippin was able to contain his giggles in Chapter 7, but they escaped at the end!

**GamgeeFest**: You "got" the foreshadowing! Yay!

**girlofring**: I'm certainly happy to hear that fluff is okay with you, since this has been a fluff-o-rama!

**Grey Wonderer**: I love writing conversations between Frodo and Aragorn; they really have a lot in common, and learn a great deal from one another.

**grumpy**: Glad you enjoyed the Frodo-Aragorn talk; I wanted it to be special for them.

**Hai Took**: Wouldn't it be awesome to find "star glass"? What a special experience for anyone. And oh yes, that toddler Pip -- what a rascal already!

**Ice Ember**: What _are_ we going to do with that Pippin? He's just too cute!

**Kellie**: Good thing this is the last chapter, Kellie -- we almost lost you! I think we'll all be spending some time in the Fluff Rehab Center after this story.

**LaughingBrook**: One of the joys of a continuing 'universe', like this one, is that characters can grow and evolve, and their relationships with each other become stronger. I've tried to bring that out in this story between Frodo and Bilbo, and between Frodo and Aragorn.

**Lily the Hobbit**: I wanted Frodo and Aragorn's walk to be a sweet but important one. I'm so glad you liked it.

**lindahoyland**: Even in a fluff story, I can't seem to keep from inserting a bit of foreshadowing. Glad you "got" it!

**Lindele**: This story has been such fun to write; thank you for coming along for the ride.

**Lindelea**: Yes, Sam's first experience with a 'star glass'! It was fun to think that up. Even in a gentle, fluffy tale, I can't seem to keep from a bit of foreshadowing.

**Mariole**: Can you imagine how many lonely birthdays Aragorn must have had? He deserves some cake and celebration once in a while.

**Mewsette**: I didn't know I'd be writing _this_ story (with Pippin), so there's always a chance for a "Quarantined" universe pre-quest story that includes Merry. My mom and I used to sit outside and watch "falling stars", and it's a lovely memory -- I'm glad this took you back to a sweet memory of your own.

**Timmy222**: It _was_ difficult for me to write something not including Aragorn! I love writing things like "In the Keeping of the King" and "By Chance or Purpose", that focus on Frodo-Aragorn.

**my-fool-of-a-took**: I would never turn down an awwwwww! Thank you.

**Narwen Almiriel**: I agree with you; in this 'universe', at least, Aragorn and Frodo really bring out the best in each other. They have more in common than they know.

**Maura Labingi**: That line about Aragorn having feathers in his hair was a last-minute addition to Chapter 7, Maura. I'm so happy it gave you such delight!

**Pearl Took**: Did Billy Boyd lose his parents at a young age? Oh my, I didn't know that. :(

**Pipwise Brandygin**: Thakn you for enjoying this so much! What a pleasure this story has been to write, and to share.

**Scifirogue-klutz**: I'm very happy to hear that kissing a finger _has_ been proven to heal duckie bites. Oh wow, a Fluff Greatness Award! (humbly accepts) :)

**SlightlyTookish**: Yes, if anyone feels that 'my' Pippin is too cute, well... they should move on to a different story! This one is a real cuddle-fest.

**smalldiver**: I do believe that Aragorn would be a wonderful father, and I loved that movie-scene with Eldarion that showed his joy in his child.

**smaugs mommy**: Thank you for letting me know that you're enjoying the story.

**Tathar**: I'm so glad you're having a good time with this. I wasn't sure what Frodo and Aragorn would be talking about on their walk, until I sat down to write it. It's amazing how that happens, sometimes.

**TinkerBell420**: It's a pleasure to offer some fluff to help soften 'real life' a bit. (BTW, I checked out your most recent story and I think you're a wonderful writer; regretfully, I have difficulty following OC stories.)

**Vilya0**: If you think Pip is cute to read about, imagine _writing_ about it! How I kept from exploding in a burst of fluff, I'll never know.


End file.
